


Saké.

by Yzanmyo (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/Yzanmyo
Summary: Un verre de saké peut conduire à beaucoup de choses, la plupart du temps au verre suivant. Mais cela peut-il devenir la clé qui conduit au bonheur quand tout semble joué d’avance ? Peut-être… Peut-être pas… En tout cas, ça conduit bel et bien à la gueule de bois.





	Saké.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété pleine et entière de M. Kishimoto à qui je n’ai fait qu’un léger emprunt en toute discrétion.  
> Warning : Les avertissements habituels : Lemon HxH ! Pas amateurs ? Pas lecteurs !  
> Notes de l’auteur : Buvez avec modération ! Petit OS sans prétention, que je dédie tout spécialement à Jen-Uchi qui a fourni l’idée de cuite et le couple de base qui m’ont beaucoup amusée et inspirée. 
> 
> Bonne Lecture !  
>  Yzan.

Naruto leva une nouvelle fois son coude pour porter la coupelle de saké à ses lèvres. Il la vida d'un trait, sans remords, sans même y penser. Le tenancier de la petite échoppe dans laquelle il s'était arrêté lui jeta un regard torve, quand il lui fit signe de lui donner une nouvelle petite bouteille car celle devant lui était déjà vide. Le jeune homme blond tangua dangereusement sur son tabouret, accoudé au comptoir, alors qu'il farfouillait dans sa poche pour prouver à l'homme qui lui faisait face qu'il pouvait payer la note, qui allait être sacrément salée d’ailleurs, et il insista pour qu’il le resserve tout en se moquant pas mal de l’air réprobateur que le commerçant arbora.

L'échoppe ne payait pas de mine. C’était un baraquement miteux, fait de vieilles planches, directement ouvert sur la rue, avec un unique comptoir sale, creusé par endroit par les coudes des usagers, accompagné de simples tabourets de bois qui avaient vécu, rien d’autre. Le tout était éclairé par la lueur blafarde de néons plutôt jaunâtres, les fanions blancs sales portant le nom de l’endroit sur la devanture voletant misérablement dans la brise du soir. L'homme qui servait les boissons avait les cheveux probablement châtains, mais bien trop collés de graisse pour que Naruto en soit vraiment sûr. Le t-shirt qu'il portait était d'une couleur indéfinissable, tout autant que le chiffon dont il se servait pour essuyer tout ce qu'il lavait derrière son comptoir de planches brutes.

Naruto sourit à l'idée un peu stupide que peut être le type, très quelconque, portait un tutu, un paréo, un pagne ou bien pourrait être carrément à poil derrière son bar, la planche ne laissant rien voir au delà de sa taille un peu empâtée. Mais peu importait, tout ce qu'il lui demandait c'était qu'il remplisse sa coupelle. Naruto avait besoin d'oublier. Il voulait oublier les images encore trop vives imprimées sur sa rétine. Il voulait oublier le trou béant dans sa poitrine et son cœur en mille morceaux. Ce soir, il ne voulait même plus se rappeler qui il était...

Naruto avala la boule amère qui s’était formée dans sa gorge et resserra ses mains autour de la coupe grise et évasée qu’il tenait. La colère brûla comme une torche, résonnant dans tout son corps. Il aurait dû lui casser la gueule. Oui, il aurait dû... Mais ce qu'il avait surpris l'avait tellement estomaqué qu’il était resté statufié avant que ses jambes n’agissent toutes seules, lui fassent faire demi-tour et claquer la porte de chez elle, totalement incrédule, au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film ou un mauvais rêve. Il avait ensuite déambulé sans but dans les rues, hébêté, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête dans cette échoppe, mort de soif, plus mort que vif tout court d’ailleurs. Il avait commandé son premier saké, et finalement, tous les autres avaient suivi.

Il n'avait pourtant pas encore assez bu. Il revoyait encore Hinata, allongée sur son canapé, chez elle, dans son salon net et propre aux tonalités mauves ; et Kiba, oui Kiba, son très cher meilleur ami Kiba, allongé sur elle, dévorant ses lèvres et son cou pâle, alors qu’elle resserrait ses bras graciles autour de son cou. Et Naruto, lui, pauvre imbécile qui avait voulu lui faire une surprise, lui qui était passé inopinément chez elle pour mettre enfin un genou en terre... et lui demander sa main. La surprise avait été au rendez-vous, ah ça oui, mais pas celle qu'il escomptait. La scène l'avait frappé de plein fouet, le figeant sur place. Il avait mis longtemps avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il voyait, ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Ce fut le petit cri de surprise d'Hinata qui l'avait sortit de sa transe sidérée, puis son air coupable de jeune biche effarouchée... et pour l'achever, la tête de guingois de Kiba, ses yeux droit dans les siens, qui avait juste laissé tomber un "Ah merde. Désolé, vieux ! On voulait te le dire mais...". Le reste du discours de son soit disant meilleur ami, ex-meilleur ami d’ailleurs, s'était transformé en un vague murmure dans son dos quand ses jambes avaient décidé de bouger toutes seules et qu'il avait fait tout le chemin en sens inverse, dévalant même l'escalier plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais descendu ou monté depuis les nombreuses années qu’il fréquentait la jeune femme, comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses.

Il avait fui, lui, Naruto Uzumaki, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de gauche. Lui aussi venait de vider sa coupelle d'un trait et avait fait un signe au barman pour qu'il remette une autre bouteille devant lui. L'homme était déjà assis là quand Naruto s'était installé, complètement hagard, encore choqué. Son voisin avait, lui aussi, une belle descente à ce que le blond pouvait en juger, mais il semblait contempler son reflet dans chaque coupelle de liquide avant de la boire, ce qui ralentissait considérablement sa consommation, comparé à lui.

Le blond leva le coude une nouvelle fois pour porter le breuvage à ses lèvres, le liquide fort brûlant sa gorge. Autant lui pouvait passer inaperçu dans ce genre d'endroit avec son jean usé, son t-shirt un peu délavé, quoi que d'un orange flashy, et ses baskets éculées; autant l'autre paraissait clairement décalé avec son pantalon à pince, ses chaussures de ville rutilantes, sa chemise sans le moindre pli, sa veste de costume et sa cravate. Les deux dernières étaient soigneusement pliées sur le dossier du tabouret, ses manches roulées au dessus de ses coudes, et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts sur un cou opalescent, assouplissant un peu son air guindé. Le type semblait pourtant tout droit sorti d’un magazine de mode pour hommes d’affaires.

L’homme jeta un œil circonspect à son voisin de droite, le blond qui était arrivé tout à l’heure, et haussa un sourcil alors que l’autre commandait encore à boire. Lui se reconcentra sur la coupelle qu'il venait de remplir et qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, jouant avec. Le liquide transparent renvoyait le reflet de son visage et il s'abima une nouvelle fois dans cette absence contemplative. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il aurait dû être heureux, même très heureux, pour son frère, le féliciter pour ses fiançailles, être content pour lui. Mais, son humeur n'avait fait que s'assombrir au fil de la cérémonie. Il n'était pas certain que Sasuke soit avec Karin pour les bonnes raisons, et vingt-et-un ans, c’était bien jeune pour se fiancer... Quand il avait parlé de ses inquiétudes et de ses doutes à sa mère, elle lui avait lancé un regard énigmatique, lui jetant à la figure d’un ton neutre qu'elle pouvait en dire autant à son sujet et de sa relation avec Konan.

Sa mère avait ensuite tourné les talons sans rien ajouter de plus, disparaissant dans la foule chatoyante et massive des invités, laissant Itachi en proie à ses incertitudes et à ses questionnements, suivant du regard la silhouette élancée, magnifique, de son frère et celle pendue à son bras, immanquable à ses côtés avec ses cheveux rouges et ses lunettes, de sa fiancée. Une nouvelle bouffée de tout un tas de sentiments inconfortables broyèrent le cœur d’Itachi alors qu’il cherchait désespérément à effacer de sa mémoire tout souvenir de cette soirée catastrophique.

Il avait toujours couvé son frère, après tout c’était son rôle en tant qu’aîné. Mais, le voir ainsi, au bras d’une femme, qui n’était rien d’autre qu’une vulgaire groupie, le mettait tout simplement hors de lui. Elle ne méritait pas son frère. Sasuke, fort de sa beauté et de son intelligence, aurait pu trouver dix fois mieux qu’elle. Itachi ne comprenait même pas que son cadet, quatre ans plus jeune que lui, ait choisi une jeune femme aussi insignifiante. Sasuke valait bien mieux que ça, dix fois, un million de fois mieux, oui, il en était certain.

Son frère méritait de trouver le véritable amour, celui qui vous fait sourire le matin au réveil, celui qui vous gonfle le cœur, celui qui vous rend fou et vous fait perdre la tête. Lui-même s’était sacrifié au conformisme familial, imposé par son père, se fiançant avec Konan pour protéger Sasuke, pour que son frère puisse vivre librement ses histoires de cœur et sa vie, qu’il soit libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Et il n’aurait rien trouvé à redire tout à l’heure si son cadet avait eu l’air un tant soit peu heureux et amoureux.

Au lieu de cela, son frère, son cher petit « otouto », arborait une tête digne du plus triste des enterrements, un air si froid, si détaché et si fermé que croire qu’il y avait un peu d’amour là-dedans relevait de la plus folle des utopies. Et quand Itachi l’avait tiré à l’écart pour lui parler, ce dernier s’en était pris à lui, froidement, lui enjoignant de le laisser tranquille, le taxant de faire échouer toutes ses rencontres, arguant que selon son grand frère, aucune fille ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui, et qu’il était temps pour lui qu’il sorte de son ombre. Alors maintenant, il allait se fiancer, il allait continuer à travailler d’arrache-pieds pour le dépasser, pour ne plus être que le second, et il allait réussir. Et lui, Itachi, était prié d’arrêter de le freiner, de le laisser vivre sa vie, peu importe ce qu’il décidait, car il voyait clair dans son jeu et il était prêt à tout pour le battre et l’emporter.

La cerise sur le gâteau de cette soirée franchement merdique avait été sa discussion avec Konan peu après ça. Cette garce avait eu le culot de prendre le parti de Sasuke, et de lui dire d’arrêter d’être tout le temps sur son dos. Soit-disant qu’Itachi ne se rendait pas compte d’à quel point il était obsédé par son jeune frère. Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, toujours Sasuke. Il ne se préoccupait que de lui, il n’avait que lui en tête, constamment. Il n’y avait que son numéro à lui qu’il connaissait par cœur, il n’y avait que lui qu’il appelait plus de dix fois par jour, et blablabla et blablabla.

Itachi en avait eu la nausée, tant la jeune femme l’avait accablé de reproches. La colère était montée en lui, vrillant ses nerfs. Elle, à qui il s’était fiancé en grandes pompes comme elle le voulait, elle qu’il couvrait plus que régulièrement de cadeaux pharaoniques, elle qui vidait sans discontinuer les comptes bancaires qu’il approvisionnait avec son travail acharné, elle qu’il n’avait jamais touché, n’allant jamais plus loin que de chastes baisers puisque c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait supporter, selon ses propres dires… Elle, au moins… aurait dû être de son côté.

Itachi s’était senti trahi. Trahi par son frère, son cher petit frère, trahi par sa mère, et maintenant trahi par elle, sa propre fiancée. Et ça lui avait fait mal, horriblement mal, si mal, qu’il en avait perdu la tête, lui qui ne cherchait par-dessus tout qu’à protéger Sasuke. Son flegme, son pragmatisme, son calme et son détachement habituels s’étaient tout à coup évaporés. Il n’y avait eu plus rien d’autre que cette colère froide et immense qui l’avait englouti, brisant tout sur son passage, rugissant en lui comme un être sanglant.

Dans un état second, il avait levé sa main et… il l’avait giflée… là, exactement là, au milieu de cette réception absurde et de tous ces invités qui se goinfraient et buvaient en parlant trop fort. Et il lui avait dit tout haut ce qu’il n’avait fait que penser jusque-là. Son frère ne serait jamais heureux avec une telle pimbêche, à quel point tout ça n’était qu’une vulgaire mascarade, et tout un tas d’autres choses encore, des grandes vérités qu’il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui s’il avait eu les idées plus claires. Les conversations bruyantes s’étaient tues et tous les regards avaient convergés sur eux deux, un murmure de désapprobation parcourant la foule. Et quand Itachi avait enfin croisé les yeux de son petit frère, le regard de Sasuke l’avait empêché de finir de vider son sac en public. Oh oui, ce regard dur et glacial l’avait transpercé de part en part, le figeant sur place. Jamais Sasuke ne l’avait regardé de cette manière jusqu’ici, jamais… si froid, si hautain, si distant… presque haineux. Et il y avait eu ensuite ses paroles… sèches et impérieuses, au ton aussi tranchant qu’une lame. « Itachi, sors d’ici immédiatement ! »

Au début immobile, toujours drapé dans sa colère froide, Itachi était finalement sorti… Il était sortit pour fuir ce regard si dur, fuir cette voix si dénuée de sentiments, fuir cette attitude si hostile à son encontre. Tout ça n’était qu’un cauchemar, son frère n’était pas comme ça, n’avait jamais été comme ça avec lui. Itachi était sorti, profondément blessé, de la pièce outrancièrement décorée. Il avait déboulé dans la rue, sur le point de manquer d’oxygène tant sa colère et sa peine l’étouffaient. Après un moment d’égarement, il s’était mis à marcher, marcher et marcher encore dans les rues pour se calmer. Il avait marché jusqu’à atterrir il ne savait où. Mais après tout, il s’en foutait. Il en voulait à la terre entière, et surtout à Karin et à Konan.

C’est en voyant l’enseigne peinte en noir sur la devanture qu’il avait décidé qu’un peu d’alcool ne pourrait pas lui faire plus de mal, surtout après sa marche à grands pas furieux le long des rues. Il s’était donc assis, posant des questions muettes au liquide transparent. Y avait-il une once de vérité dans tout ça ? Et le pire, c’est qu’il savait au fond de lui qu’aucun d’eux n’avait tort. Oui, il connaissait le numéro de portable de son frère par cœur. Oui, il l’appelait souvent, la plupart du temps juste pour échanger une paire de « Hn » insignifiants tout à fait uchiwesques mais qui dans leur langage à eux signifiaient beaucoup de choses. Oui, aucune fille ne serait jamais assez bien pour être avec son frère, et alors.

Après tout, était-ce vraiment de sa faute si son frère était tout simplement parfait ? Et à chaque coupe qu’il vidait s’associait une pensée du genre de celle qu’il savait qu’il valait mieux qu’il oublie. Alors il remplissait à nouveau sa coupe, bien décidé à la boire jusqu’à la lie. Car, soyons honnête, qui croyait-il tromper ? Assurément personne, pas même lui-même. Mais cela faisait partie de ces choses qui doivent rester cachées, secrètes. Ce soir, son cœur était en miettes, alors il valait mieux qu’il oublie, qu’il noie ses sentiments intimes tout au fond de l’une de ces misérables petites bouteilles. Oui, il voulait oublier, il voulait tout oublier de cette ignoble soirée, oublier que ce soir Sasuke était fiancé et que l’amour n’avait vraiment rien à voir dans tout ça. Itachi se traita mentalement d’idiot bien trop sentimental.

Le blond était venu s’installer à sa droite, le souffle court, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux hagards, et les joues pâles malgré un bronzage cuivré. Lui aussi avait commandé du saké, et lui aussi alignait les bouteilles vides devant lui, en commandant une autre à chaque fois qu’il en finissait une. Visiblement Itachi n’était pas le seul à broyer du noir et à avoir quelque chose à noyer dans l’alcool ce soir. Seul le bruit mat des coupelles et des bouteilles posées et reposées sur la planche de bois élimée troublaient le silence. Ils étaient les seuls consommateurs à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

Leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ils posaient de temps en temps la coupe ou la petite bouteille de saké de concert. A un moment donné, Naruto pensa que croiser un homme avec des cheveux aussi longs de nos jours n'était pas commun. Itachi songea de son côté qu'un blond avec des yeux si bleus ne pouvait pas être à cent pour cent japonais. Ils burent encore quelques coupelles de plus, en silence, avant qu'en définitive, Naruto ne se décide à briser la glace et à engager la conversation.

Après tout, ils étaient là, tous les deux, seuls, à boire comme des ivrognes. Et il se sentait assez éméché maintenant pour adresser la parole à n'importe qui sans que ça n'ait vraiment d'importance.  
"Patron, sa prochaine tournée de saké est pour moi." lança le blond d’une voix approximative.  
"Je peux très bien me la payer." marmonna Itachi.  
"Ça, je n'en doute pas. Mais, vu qu'on est là, seuls tous les deux, à boire comme des trous, autant faire connaissance. Et, vois-tu, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu m'adresses la parole. Santé !" ajouta-t-il en levant sa coupelle dûment remplie vers Itachi et en la vidant d'un trait.

Itachi lui lança un bref regard avant de hausser les épaules. Le tenancier de l’échoppe plaça une nouvelle bouteille devant lui, non sans le fixer d’un air perçant. Itachi la saisit, remplit sa petite coupelle, oublia d'en contempler le fond, la leva vers Naruto et la vida à son tour, cul sec, sans aucune hésitation.  
"Alors ?" reprit son voisin tout en vidant une nouvelle fois le liquide transparent dans sa propre coupe.  
"Alors quoi." dit Itachi atone sans même lever les yeux alors qu'il se versait à son tour une nouvelle rasade, appuyant sa tête contre sa main, son coude négligemment posé sur le comptoir.

"Je ne sais pas moi. Tiens, si je sais. Pour commencer, comment tu t'appelles, par exemple."  
Naruto versa le liquide brulant une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge.  
"Quelle importance", répondit Itachi tout en portant une énième coupelle à ses lèvres.  
"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ça permet de faire connaissance ?" statua le blond dont les yeux commençaient à briller d'un éclat aviné.  
"En tout cas, moi, c'est Naruto. Enfin, plutôt "le plus grand nigaud que la terre ait jamais porté" je devrais dire."  
Le jeune homme vida derechef une nouvelle coupelle qu'il remplit aussitôt.

Itachi lui jeta un regard torve devant l’emphase avec laquelle « Naruto, le plus grand nigaud que la terre ait jamais porté » s’était présenté. Il était clair que le gars ne semblait pas être une lumière... Sans doute que l'ampoule du type s'était éteinte sous le trop plein d'alcool, songea-t-il. Et cette pensée un peu idiote lui permit de constater à quel point lui aussi commençait à être pas mal imbibé. L'aîné Uchiwa envisagea un instant de s'arrêter là et de rentrer chez lui. Mais, cette pensée là fut vite écartée : chez lui, c'était aussi chez Konan. Et il n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter ce soir, ni même de la voir. Cette simple idée lui donna même envie de vomir... ou bien était-ce le saké...

Il se versa une nouvelle lampée de l’alcool fort et suspendit sa main à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Sa bouche se mit à fonctionner sans même qu'il y réfléchisse.  
"Patron, la prochaine tournée du plus grand nigaud que la terre ait jamais porté est pour moi."  
"Merci l'ami !" rétorqua Naruto en levant sa coupe dans sa direction.  
"Ne me remercie pas. Je suis en train de t'aider à te détruire le foie et à avoir une magnifique gueule de bois."  
"Et bien, si mon cerveau peut mourir avec, moi, ça me va. Allez, à ta santé donc."

Naruto vida son verre et le plaqua avec force sur le comptoir, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main avec un "Aahh" particulièrement satisfait.  
"En tout cas, tu es sapé comme un employé de bureau. Mais ça a l'air bien trop chic pour que tu en sois vraiment un. Je me demande ce que tu fais, toi, dans la vie. À part boire bien sûr, comme travail quoi, je veux dire."  
Itachi reposa son gobelet évasé et observa le liquide qui trembla dedans tant son mouvement avait été incertain.

"J'avais compris… Avocat." lâcha t-il sans même regarder son interlocuteur, tout en reprenant sa coupe et en la vidant à son tour.  
"Et bien, je ne savais pas qu'un avocat pouvait avoir une telle descente. Tu fais remonter ce métier dans mon estime... l'avocat !"  
Et Naruto but à son tour.  
"Et sinon, le nigaud, il fait quoi lui dans la vie ?" lança Itachi après un court silence, jetant un coup d'œil au buveur blond.  
"Nigaud professionnel, je suppose. Non, je déconne." rétorqua son voisin tout en faisant tourner l'objet dans lequel il buvait depuis un bon moment entre ses doigts.  
Il le posa soudainement sur le bar et le remplit à ras bord.

"J'étudie pour devenir Psychomotricien. C'est mon rêve, mon but à atteindre, quoi. Sinon, je suis serveur. Parce que bon, c'est bien connu, les bouquins n'ont jamais payé les factures !" ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire amer qu'il dédia au breuvage transparent.  
"Psychomotricien ? C'est pas courant.", répondit Itachi sans relever la remarque qui avait suivi.  
"Ouais, faut croire. Tu aurais vu la tronche de mon prof principal quand je lui ai annoncé mon orientation en terminale. Ça se voyait sur sa gueule qu’il n’y croyait pas deux secondes. Mais moi, je sais que je peux y arriver. Et je vais y arriver... Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je le terminerai ce foutu cursus et je l'aurai ce putain de diplôme !" renchérit Naruto.

"Disons que tout en travaillant, tu ne te facilites pas la tâche.", conclut le brun à sa gauche.  
"Je sais, mais moi, tu vois, j'ai pas été élevé avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et un balai dans le cul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pas que je veuille te manquer de respect ni quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs, mais… on commence pas tous dans la vie avec les même chances, quoi, tu vois ? Je n'ai même jamais connu mes parents. Alors bon, quand on est orphelin, la vie, faut se la gagner… y a rien de gratuit dans ce bas monde. Pas même l'amour et l’affection faut croire…", conclut le jeune homme d’un air sombre.

Itachi lança un regard aigu au liquide translucide qu’il fit tournoyer dans la coupelle.  
"Hn", se borna t-il à prononcer en guise de réponse.  
Naruto ne savait probablement pas à quel point il avait visé juste avec sa dernière remarque plutôt acerbe. Itachi savait parfaitement à quoi le blond faisait référence tout en disant cela. Il savait même extrêmement bien combien ça coûtait d’avoir une fiancée absolument parfaite par exemple. Ils levèrent le coude ensemble une nouvelle fois.  
"Ouais, vrai de vrai. Tout se paye ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’on peut faire confiance à personne !", poursuivit Naruto.  
"Tu prêches un convaincu.", souffla l’aîné Uchiwa.  
"Tu sais l'avocat, j'espère que t'as pas de meilleur ami, sinon tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières. Parce que ça te trahit sans crier gare.", poursuivit le buveur.

Naruto se vida une nouvelle goulée de saké dans le gosier après cette nouvelle assertion de son cru.  
"Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami, ni même d’amis tout court d'ailleurs. Mais, j'ai un petit frère... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux..."  
Itachi vida sa lampée d'alcool. C'était si facile de dire ce genre de choses à un inconnu...  
"Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.", rétorqua l’autre tout en remplissant son verre.  
"Je te ferais cadeau de la mienne avec grand plaisir.", réplica Itachi sombrement.  
"A ce point là ? "  
"N'essaye même pas d'imaginer..."

Itachi se resservit. Le silence retomba entre eux et ils se concentrèrent chacun sur leurs consommations. Au bout d'un moment, le barman tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers Naruto qui maugréa, farfouillant dans ses poches. Il posa négligemment une petite boite noire à côté de sa coupe, avant de sortir une poignée de billets froissés. Il en extirpa quelques-uns qu'il tendit au tenancier face à lui, tout en lui intimant de le servir encore. Mais l’homme cette fois refusa tout net et exigea de lui qu’il paye toute sa note. Quand il énonça le montant, Naruto en eut le tournis. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant bu, ni que ça lui couterait aussi cher…

Payer la facture laissa le blond complètement à sec, et il manquait même encore quelques yens. Itachi eut pitié de son compagnon de beuverie et demanda au barman d’ajouter ce qu’il manquait à sa propre note qu’il allait payer lui aussi car il commençait à se faire vraiment très tard, et le propriétaire des lieux était décidé à fermer. Itachi se leva du tabouret et posa ses pieds sur la terre ferme qui décida de se mettre à tanguer dangereusement. Il faillit bien perdre l’équilibre, mais Naruto le rattrapa de justesse, manquant plonger avec lui. Le brun se redressa tant bien que mal, ancrant une main ferme sur le rebord du bar qui lui sembla plus ou moins mouvant lui aussi.

« Ça va aller ? », tenta le blond tout en le maintenant plus ou moins droit d’une main ferme sur son coude, ou en tout cas autant qu’il le pouvait vu son propre état.  
L’autre semblait tenir l’alcool bien mieux que lui même, ou bien était-ce qu’il avait peut-être moins bu ? Itachi ne saurait le dire avec exactitude, le cheminement de ses pensées à l’intérieur de son crâne lui paraissant relativement embrouillé.  
« Hn… », maugréa-t’il, tout en sortant une pince contenant une liasse de billets parfaitement pliés de sa poche de chemise, se libérant de la prise de son voisin sur son bras.  
Il se vit, comme dans un état second, aligner mollement les petites coupures sur le bar, les unes sur les autres, jusqu’à ce que le barman ne s’en empare avec un air rapace. Essayer de demander la monnaie aurait été en pure perte, tant sa bouche était maintenant pâteuse, grâce ou sans doute à cause de tout ce qu’il avait bu.

Naruto le remercia et Itachi lui fit un vague signe pour qu’il laisse tomber ses salamalecs. Il récupéra sa veste et sa cravate qu’il posa sur son bras d’un geste qu’il espérait plein de classe, mais rien n’était moins sûr. Marcher droit fut une vraie gageure. Sur le pas de l’échoppe, il se tint un instant au chambranle, le blond toujours à ses côtés.  
« Dis-moi, l’avocat. Tu comptes aller loin comme ça ? », demanda Naruto tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Itachi se frotta le front d’une main distraite.  
« Jusqu’à la prochaine station de taxi, je pense. », finit il par répondre.  
« Des taxis à cette heure ? et dans ce coin là ? Je suis pas sûr que tu en trouves. », répliqua Naruto tout en regardant le ciel d’un noir d’encre parsemé d’étoiles brillantes.   
Itachi haussa les épaules et fit un pas incertain dans la ruelle. Naruto s’avança à son tour, réalisant que lui aussi ne marchait pas vraiment droit. Le brun l’observa du coin de l’œil et fut secrètement soulagé que lui aussi montre quelques signes d’ivresse.

Itachi hésita quelques minutes avant de se décider à descendre la ruelle maintenant noyée d’ombres et mal éclairée. Quelques devantures aux noms faits de néons bariolés jetaient quelques flaques de couleurs surréalistes sur les pavés usés. L’homme à la longue chevelure se décida à tourner vers sa droite et à poursuivre le long de la rue. Son camarade de beuverie lui emboita le pas, assurant que lui aussi allait par là. Le brun tangua soudain dangereusement et Naruto l'empêcha de tomber pour la seconde fois, mais faillit tout de même l'accompagner dans sa chute. Ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal, après quelques mouvements un peu brouillons.

Naruto glissa son bras sur les épaules du brun qui se raidit pour finalement accepter l’accolade, il fallait bien avouer que sa vision légèrement trouble et la sensation permanente de tanguer ne l’aidaient pas beaucoup à avancer. Quelques pas soutenus ne lui feraient pas de mal. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas et l’anonymat lui apportait un certain confort. Il glissa à son tour son bras sur les épaules couvertes par le t-shirt voyant et ils avancèrent de concert, le long de la rue, concentrés sur le fait de marcher sans trop tituber.

Ils marchèrent ainsi cahin-caha, dans un silence que seul le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol troublait, échangeant de temps en temps des regards de connivence que seuls deux hommes saouls à une heure si avancée peuvent comprendre. A une intersection, Naruto se repéra enfin.  
« Tiens, on est pas très loin de chez moi finalement. Et on n’a pas croisé un seul arrêt de taxi. Pas l'ombre d'une voiture en fait, depuis qu'on marche. »  
Au bout d’un long moment, Itachi se décida à réagir. Il sortit de sa poche le petit écrin de velours noir et le tendit à Naruto.

« C’est une très jolie bague, tu devais vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle. »  
Naruto le dévisagea, ahuri, et l’aîné Uchiwa trouva son expression surprise vraiment très drôle à voir, au point qu’il en esquissa un demi-sourire.  
« Quand as-tu… Bah, cela n’a plus aucune importance maintenant… Merci de l’avoir récupérée. » tenta le jeune homme, maintenant clairement sombre.  
« Ça doit être douloureux… mais je suis sûr qu’elle ne te méritait pas. Tu es un type bien, même si tu as l’air d’un idiot. C’est triste que ça n’ait pas marché entre vous, mais il vaut mieux ça que faire de mauvais compromis…" trancha-t’il d’une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou au contraire froissé dans mon amour propre. » répliqua Naruto avec un énième sourire si large qu’il découvrait toutes ses dents blanches et bien alignées.  
Le demi-sourire d’Itachi se fit plus prononcé, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui trouva que ça allait particulièrement bien à cet homme. Ses yeux sombres semblaient plus lumineux quand sa bouche amorçait un semblant de sourire. Il avait l’air moins fatigué et son visage moins fermé et plus détendu.

« Ça sent le vécu ce que tu dis là... et toi l’avocat ? C’est quoi ton histoire ? », poursuivit il.  
Itachi détourna le regard, avant d’admettre en son fort intérieur qu’après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne se reverraient sans doute jamais après ce soir. Se confier à ce type avec qui il avait, sans vraiment le vouloir, partagé quelques verres ne l’engageait pas à grand chose. C’était si facile de se confier à un étranger qui ne savait rien de lui, pas même son prénom.

"C’est une histoire tout ce qu’il y a des plus affligeante." commença-t-il.  
"ça tombe bien, on est encore loin de chez moi. Et puis bon, tu en sais long sur moi maintenant..."  
"Hn... c’est juste que je ne me suis encore jamais confié à personne. Je suis quelqu’un de très solitaire en temps normal. C’est... étrange."  
"Bah je suis saoul, je te rappelle. Demain, j’aurai certainement tout oublié."  
Itachi laissa ses pupilles sombres errer sur le visage au sourire démesuré et aux pommettes un peu rouges tourné vers lui, il déglutit et se lança dans son récit.

« Je me suis fiancé par obligation... pour la réputation de la famille, pour sa renommée... je pensais qu'en faisant ainsi, mon petit frère que j'adore serait protégé, que son bonheur ne serait pas sacrifié. C’était tout ce que je demandais. Je voulais qu’il soit tout simplement heureux… j’ai tout fait pour ça… tout… sans doute trop même… mais… je l’aime… c’est mon petit frère…je ferais tout pour lui. Je l'ai protégé autant que j'ai pu. Mais, malgré tout, les choses m'ont échappé.»  
Itachi déglutit et sa mine s'assombrit avant de poursuivre alors qu’il posait un pied devant l’autre au ralenti, cherchant son équilibre.  
"Mon propre frère s'est retourné contre moi, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Il s'est fiancé... sur un coup de tête. Tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien... et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis mis en colère, lui aussi... et maintenant..."  
Itachi n'acheva pas sa phrase, c'était trop dur d'y songer, et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

Naruto fut sensible à toute la douleur contenue dans ces paroles hachées et prit la mesure de tout l’amour que cet homme portait à son frère, presque envieux qu’une personne se soucie autant d’un membre de sa famille. Pour lui qui n’en avait jamais eu, cela le touchait particulièrement. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne, un peu mal à l’aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à l’homme qui s’était enfermé à nouveau dans le silence, la figure plus triste et maussade que jamais. Naruto releva le regard sur les environs et fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés tout près de chez lui, plus que quelques pas encore et ils arriveraient devant le vieux bâtiment où il louait un appartement fort modeste. Cette constatation le soulagea car elle ferait une bonne diversion vis à vis de son compagnon aux idées noires.

"J'habite là." lança le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée alors qu'ils venaient de faire les quelques pas les séparant du pas de porte de son immeuble. Ils s'immobilisèrent, Itachi observant la bâtisse un peu crasseuse et délabrée d'un œil circonspect. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'endroit, son standing étant beaucoup plus élevé. Il eut même du mal à imaginer que l'on puisse vivre dans un tel lieu. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, le brun préféra garder le silence et ses pensées sur l'état de pauvreté du bâtiment pour lui.

Naruto le regarda franchement, sentant son indécision.  
"Dis l'avocat, un dernier verre, ça te tente ? Je sais que mon intérieur ne paye pas de mine, mais c'est avenant et j'ai de l'alcool. Moins cher que ce que ce bandit nous a soutiré ce soir pour son saké frelaté !"  
Itachi détacha son regard de la bâtisse pour le reporter sur son compagnon de beuverie qui l’observait avec des pupilles d’un bleu si brillant.  
"Hn…" finit il par répliquer à l’offre qui venait de lui être faite sur un ton jovial.

Un peu plus ou un peu moins d'alcool dans son sang ne ferait plus une grande différence ce soir, songea-t-il, finalement heureux de ce nouvel échappatoire qui retardait encore son difficile retour chez lui. Naruto ouvrit la porte d’entrée, sortant de sa poche un trousseau de clefs orné d’un porte-clefs usé en forme de grenouille. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment délabré, longeant une enfilade de boîtes aux lettres dégingandées et à la peinture écaillée. Le blond poursuivit sa route jusqu’au fond du couloir en mauvais état et aux couleurs défraichies, se dirigeant vers un escalier en bois très étroit à l’allure plus que branlante.

Ils avaient rompu leur accolade pour permettre à Naruto de passer devant, ouvrant la marche d’un pas branlant, s’appuyant d’une main au mur sale. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d’or, que la décrépitude de l’endroit faisait ressortir, s’engagea dans l’escalier étriqué. Les marches craquèrent misérablement sous son poids, mais il adressa un sourire engageant à l’homme aux cheveux noirs qui paraissait, avec son costume de prix, encore plus déplacé dans cet endroit qu’il ne l’avait été dans l’échoppe tout à l’heure.

« Je sais que ça paye pas de mine. Comme je te l’ai dit, les bouquins ça paye pas les factures… mon maigre salaire de serveur ne me permet pas de faire des folies. Mais bon, c’est toujours mieux que de vivre dans la rue.», se sentit obligé d’ajouter Naruto.  
Itachi suivit le jeune homme allègre jusqu’au dernier étage sans répondre, l’imitant quand il tourna à gauche sur le palier, ouvrant d’une main peu précise la porte de chez lui, faisant signe à son acolyte de ne pas faire de bruit, pointant son doigt vers la porte de l’autre côté du même palier. Naruto entra enfin chez lui, allumant les lumières et prenant ses aises pendant que celui qui l’accompagnait restait sur le pas de la porte, un instant indécis. Itachi laissa son regard parcourir l’endroit, en opposition totale avec la décrépitude extérieure.

La pièce était petite mais bien agencée. Les murs avaient été repeints de frais d’un jaune pâle lumineux. Même si le mobilier était de basse qualité, il s’intégrait parfaitement dans l’espace, les couleurs s’harmonisant entre elles pour créer une ambiance douillette et confortable. Il y avait un canapé beige, noyé d’oreillers colorés, une table basse en contreplaqué de couleur claire sur un tapis un peu élimé d’un rouge flamboyant qui recouvrait le parquet fatigué. Dans la petite entrée trônait une haute tablette, elle aussi tout autant bon marché, sur laquelle une coupe en verre avait accueilli clefs, petite monnaie et la petite boite en velours noir du blond. Au-dessus d’elle, un miroir refléta l’image d’Itachi et son air fatigué au regard trouble.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un meuble bas supportait une télé, résolument âgée, avec en dessous quelques boitiers de films. Un peu plus loin, une desserte, toute aussi rouge que le tapis, était noyée sous un tas de livres et de papiers, un ordinateur vieillot complétant le tableau. Naruto était passé dans la cuisine ouverte au fond de la pièce, faisant claquer des placards et y fourrageant tout en marmonnant. C’était plus une kitchenette qu’une véritable cuisine, avec ses appareillages, alignés les un aux autres, adossés au mur, et le lino au sol décoloré par endroits à force d’avoir subi trop de passages.

Il y avait quelques grands tableaux abstraits accrochés ici et là, des photos étaient punaisées pêle-mêle directement sur le mur jaune pâle à côté de l’écran d’ordinateur. Naruto se tourna vers Itachi.  
« Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir, si tu en as besoin. La salle de bains est à droite, à gauche c’est ma chambre. », lança-t-il tout en sortant une paire de verres, quelques biscuits à grignoter et des bouteilles sur l’évier.

Le brun ne dit rien et enleva enfin ses chaussures, les plaçant proprement dans un coin alors que les basckets élimées du blond avaient atterri n’importe où quand il les avait retirées. Il s’avança dans l’espace un peu désordonné mais propre et chaleureux jusqu’au canapé, ne pouvant s’empêcher la comparaison avec son propre intérieur, qu’il partageait avec Konan, et qui n’avait rien de comparable avec son style définitivement très luxueux, contemporain, net, vide et froid.

Il resta là, planté à côté du sofa, ses pupilles sombres détaillant ce qui l’entourait, mesurant à quel point tout un monde les séparait lui et son partenaire de beuverie impromptu. Naruto le rejoignit et déposa ses trouvailles sur la table basse, s’agenouillant directement sur le tapis.  
« Allons l’avocat, ne reste pas planté là, installe-toi ! », lui lança le blond avec un sourire affable.  
Itachi contempla un instant le visage amène aux yeux si bleus et s’assit lui aussi en tailleur, à côté de son hôte. Naruto poussa vers lui un verre tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire.

« Saké ou autre chose ? », le questionna-t-il alors.  
« Ce que tu voudras, tant que c’est alcoolisé. », rétorqua Itachi placidement.  
« Dans ce cas, va pour le Saké. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’être malade à cause des mélanges. », trancha le jeune homme d’un ton décidé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l’occupant des lieux remplit leurs verres d’une généreuse rasade du liquide transparent tout droit sorti d’une bouteille bien pleine mais bon marché.  
« Allez, santé ! », dit-il tout en soulevant son verre.  
Ils trinquèrent et Itachi laissa le saké couler doucement dans sa gorge alors que Naruto vidait le sien d’une traite. Ils continuèrent à boire, dans le silence, chacun d’eux abimé dans ses pensées respectives. Le niveau de l’alcool descendit dans son contenant à chaque nouvelle tournée qui les laissait un peu plus éméchés que la précédente.

« Je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre. Pourtant, toutes mes relations se finissent en queue de poisson… Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. » dit le blond tout en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son gobelet épais.  
« Tu sais, je suis sûr que les choses vont s’arranger avec ton frère. » ajouta-t-il encore avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson forte qui commençait à tambouriner sous son crâne.  
« On voit que tu ne connais pas mon frère… Il peut être si têtu parfois… », rétorqua le brun tout en se plongeant dans sa propre boisson.

Ils burent à nouveau de concert, échangeant quelques regards, parfois des sourires, allant même jusqu’à pouffer, avec une certaine retenue de la part d’Itachi. La bouteille continua à se vider petit à petit.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fille t’a trompé... Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien… Naruto. », dit Itachi, ses joues légèrement rosies par l’alcool et ses pupilles élargies.

« Bah… la première m’a quitté parce que je n’étais pas assez riche, ni assez bien pour elle, celle-là m’a trompé avec mon meilleur ami… Je crois que je n’ai vraiment pas de chance… »  
« Hn… probablement… », rétorqua le brun, plongeant à nouveau le nez dans son verre.  
« Et toi… avec ton frère… tu n’es pas plus chanceux… d’ailleurs, tu n’en serais pas un tout petit peu amoureux ? Quand tu parles de lui, ton expression change et tes yeux s’éclairent… j’aimerais bien qu’un jour on parle de moi comme tu le fais… », reprit le blond d’un ton rêveur, dardant son regard azuré sur la personne à ses côtés.

« Naruto… », tenta maladroitement Itachi, ses yeux s’ouvrant de surprise à cette assertion innocente prononcée d’un ton léger.  
Mais le jeune homme en question ignora son visage choqué, but encore et poursuivit son plus ou moins monologue d’une voix traînante.  
« Comment tu t’appelles au fait ? Parce que bon, connaître ton prénom ce serait quand même plus pratique. Non ? »

Son compagnon de beuverie ne laissa pas filer ce changement de sujet si opportun pour lui et répondit :  
« Itachi… »  
« Itachi ? » répéta le blond tout sourire, semblant tester le mot.  
« C’est mon prénom, oui. » reprit laconiquement le concerné, se noyant savamment dans le liquide fort pour masquer son malaise.

« C’est joli… Tu sais, tu as presque les mêmes cheveux qu’elle. C’est rare de nos jours de croiser un garçon avec des cheveux aussi longs. C’est très beau aussi, ça te va vraiment bien. »  
Naruto se pencha vers le brun, se rapprochant maladroitement de lui. Il saisit entre ses doigts une longue mèche soyeuse, raide et noire, avec laquelle il joua fugitivement. Maintenant c’était sûr, il était complètement saoul, songea le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en lui-même, ses pensées se mélangeant en un joyeux tintamarre confus. Mais il s’en foutait pas mal.  
« Les mêmes cheveux que… que qui ? » souffla Itachi, butant sur les mots, son visage échauffé par l’alcool à quelques centimètres de celui de Naruto, définitivement bien trop près.

« Peu importe ! Puisque je n’ai pas de chance avec les nanas, peut-être en aurai-je plus avec les hommes… », souffla son hôte tout en le dévorant d’un regard trouble.  
Sans crier gare, les lèvres de Naruto s’écrasèrent sur celles de son vis-à-vis avec maladresse et un peu trop de brutalité. Sous la poussée soudaine de ce corps qui s’écrasa contre le sien, Itachi bascula et s’écroula sur le tapis, le blond le suivant dans sa chute, son corps se renversant au-dessus du sien. Naruto sourit face à l’expression brouillonne qui s’étalait sur la figure de son visiteur énivré, oscillant entre choc et surprise.

Il éclata franchement de rire et nicha son nez dans le cou pâle, glissant ses mains dans les longs cheveux sombres. Le frôlement de ce nez et de ces lèvres contre sa peau chatouilla Itachi maintenant allongé sur le dos, qui contre toute attente se mit à égrener à son tour un rire léger et irrépressible, plaquant le dos de l’une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Il était complètement saoul lui aussi, alors ce qui pouvait bien se produire maintenant, il s’en moquait totalement. Il s’en moquait éperdument même, vaincu par les vapeurs alcoolisées. Plus rien n’avait vraiment d’importance et tout lui paraissait incroyablement drôle. Il nageait dans un brouillard ouaté particulièrement chaud et agréable, la pièce tanguant tout autour de lui.

Naruto reprit ses lèvres avec passion, et Itachi se laissa goûter tout en rendant fiévreusement chaque baiser échangé, le jeu entre eux devenant de plus en plus charnel même s’il était tatonnant et maladroit. Ses mains glissèrent dans les mèches blondes, leur éclat lumineux hypnotisant son regard égaré. Il accueillit Naruto encore plus contre lui, assoiffé de contact et de chaleur humaine. Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore et encore, avec une passion folle, dévorante, intolérable, mêlée de sourires énivrés et d’éclats de rires éméchés. Itachi aida Naruto à ôter son t-shirt, contribuant à le faire passer rapidement par-dessus la tête auréolée d’or. Ce dernier empoigna la chemise du brun qui luttait avec, essayant d’en défaire les boutons de ses doigts malhabiles, et il tira sur le tissu de toutes ses forces. Le vêtement se déchira, entraînant de nouveaux pouffements amusés et envoyant plusieurs des petits ronds de nacre voler dans la pièce.

Naruto rit à nouveau, un air gourmand sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus dévorant sa proie, enfin torse nu sous lui. Itachi sourit à son tour, bien plus franchement qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, et tendit les bras vers lui, depuis le sol où il était toujours allongé. Naruto se pressa de le rejoindre, égarant ses mains bronzées sur les pectoraux et les abdominaux d’albâtre qui frémirent sous sa paume. Cette envie pressante de se découvrir, de se toucher, de se savourer, augmenta encore. Sans aucune arrière pensée, pantelants, le souffle court, échevelés, ils se livrèrent sans réserve l’un et l’autre à cette folie sensuelle qui les avait emportés dans un tourbillon bien plus enivrant que le saké lui-même. L’alcool aidant, aucune retenue ni aucune pudeur ne retinrent leurs gestes.

Itachi étouffa un gémissement et se cambra contre Naruto qui ne fit que le dévorer plus encore, encore et toujours plus, parcourant sans relâche de ses mains l’enveloppe charnelle qui l’émerveillait par ses réactions voluptueuses. Le blond glissa le long du cou frémissant jusqu’au torse qu’il parcourut de ses lèvres brûlantes. Le brun gémit de plus belle, resserrant son étreinte sur son partenaire, se laissant lentement glisser dans cette nouvelle ivresse des sens, embrassant et caressant à son tour les zones d’épiderme bronzé qui étaient à sa portée.

Quand Naruto s’attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon, Itachi cette fois-ci sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, une certaine appréhension faisant enfin surface au milieu de son désir débridé et des vapeurs d’alcool.  
« Na… Naruto… attends… ça va… ça va trop loin… » tenta-t-il, bien loin de son attitude assurée, glaciale et hautaine habituelle.  
Le blond se figea dans sa besogne, sentant la réticence dans la voix d’Itachi qu’il embrassa tendrement avec un sourire de connivence, enveloppé dans les brumes euphorisantes de saké et sa concupiscence.

« Tu as raison. On ne va pas faire ça ici. Viens. »  
Le blond lui prit la main et l’aida à se relever d’un geste maladroit, ne cessant de l’embrasser et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Itachi se laissa guider, cahin-caha, titubant, de plus en plus, perdu dans le brasier que le blond provoquait en lui à travers ses attouchements de toutes sortes, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu’il voulait, ni où il allait. Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre que Naruto ouvrit d’un coup d’épaule, sans se détacher un instant du brun qu’il tenait entre ses bras, tout contre lui.

Ils échouèrent sur le lit qui occupait presque tout l’espace dans la petite pièce et le jeune homme aux yeux azur recommença à couvrir de baisers son partenaire aussi îvre que lui sinon plus et il l’abreuva de caresses langoureuses qui eurent tôt fait de sonner le glas des dernières réticences de ce dernier, fondant littéralement dans ces pulsions érotiques qu’il découvrait.

Bientôt, Itachi sentit son pantalon le quitter, pour de bon cette fois. Naruto revint sur lui et le couvrit à nouveau d’embrassades languides et d’attouchements délicieux, faisant vibrer son corps, l’entraînant vers des contrées plus qu’agréables. Le brun se lova un peu plus dans l’étreinte torride, ondulant des hanches bien malgré lui, sous l’emprise de ce feu passionnel qui le dévorait totalement, l’emportant bien loin de toute considération cohérente autre que ce désir magnétique et charnel qui le poussait inexorablement vers le blond.

Itachi était perdu dans une bourrasque de sensations alléchantes et hypnotisantes. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir freiner cette ardeur, cette fureur sensuelle et entêtante qui prenait totalement possession de lui. Naruto joua des arpèges brûlants sur tout son corps, lui arrachant force gémissements. Il prit tant de fois ses lèvres qu’elles gonflèrent et devinrent cramoisies. Il marqua son cou, ses épaules, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, de suçons possessifs qui firent trembler Itachi de se sentir ainsi, si désiré, si convoité, si voulu, pour rien d’autre que son corps.

Naruto caressa sans relâche ses mamelons maintenant érigés, les enveloppant goulument dans sa bouche gourmande et malicieuse. Il parcourut son nombril de sa langue taquine, faisant encore enfler le désir qui tordait son ventre. Il caressa ses cuisses fermes et longilignes et s’appropria son fessier d’une main gourmande et déterminée, le malaxant et le pétrissant. Et Itachi se tortilla, se contorsionna contre lui, accueillant chaque sensation et se laissant fondre contre cet homme qui lui faisait toutes ces choses si étranges que son corps ne cessait de réclamer, sans jamais vouloir être rassasié, faisant sombrer sa raison dans un puits sans fond ouaté de pulsions torrides et grisantes, profondément érotiques et sexuelles.

Quand Naruto glissa une paume candide contre la bosse coupable de son boxer noir. Itachi se mordit les lèvres, plein d’une appréhension nouvelle, mais elle fut bien vite balayée par une nouvelle pluie de baisers enfiévrés sur ses lèvres humides. Trop occupé à succomber à la langue joueuse qui envahissait sa bouche, le brun ne s’encombra plus des ressentis qui l’entravaient et laissa sa voix suave s’envoler vers le plafond alors qu’une nouvelle vague de plaisir voluptueux soulevait et incurvait ses hanches.

La friction devint plus concrète encore quand ils furent nus tous les deux, l’un sur l’autre, pris dans un enchevêtrement passionné et bouillonnant que rien ne freinait plus. Naruto ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir de sa table de chevet d’une main et jeta sur le lit une bouteille de lubrifiant parfumé et un chapelet de préservatifs aux emballages colorés.

Il ralentit la cadence de ses baisers passionnés et langoureux, s’humectant rapidement les lèvres alors qu’Itachi picorait son menton de sa bouche malicieuse. Le blond captura entre ses doigts la mâchoire pale et plongea dans les orbes sombres dilatés et brillants d’un feu nouveau. L’alcool qui les embrumaient ensevelissait raison et conscience, ne laissant que leur désir s’exprimer sans retenue et sans pudeur.   
« J’ai très envie de toi... » constata le blond.

« Moi aussi… » argua le brun tout en tentant de se défaire de la prise bronzée pour repartir à l’assaut du visage et du corps de l’autre, ses mains caressant le dos musclé.  
« Itachi… je n’ai encore jamais fait ça… je veux dire, je n’ai encore jamais couché avec un homme... » dit le blond tout en échangeant des baisers légers avec son partenaire, mobilisant le peu de lucidité cohérente qu’il lui restait encore.

« Moi non plus… pas même avec une femme d’ailleurs… » laissa filtrer Itachi, sans réfléchir, trop occupé à se lover contre ce blond qui lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles contrées, cherchant encore à embrasser sa peau, parcourant de ses mains volages ce corps cuivré contre le sien. Mais la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage, aux yeux d’un bleu si étourdissant, braqué sur lui le calma et mobilisa le peu de pensées logiques subsistantes sous son crâne.

« Tu es vierge ? Enfin je veux dire… tu ne l’as jamais fait ? Avec personne ? »  
Itachi étouffa un soupir et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, la pièce tanguant dangereusement autour de lui, cette fièvre insidieuse fanant peu à peu dans son corps alangui.  
« Est-ce si important ? J’ai envie de toi, ça devrait te suffire.» lança le brun, son regard sombre et tranchant épinglant le jeune homme aux cheveux d’or.

« Ok… Ok… » tenta le blond tout en se grattant l’arrière du crâne, plus très sûr de savoir par quel bout prendre les choses, et pas du tout aidé par ses idées complètement embrouillées par la boisson.  
Itachi se souleva sur ses coudes et tendit la main vers une joue marquée de trois cicatrices parallèles qu’il caressa du bout de ses doigts, esquissant une expression sensuelle.  
« On pourrait juste se contenter de… » souffla Naruto. 

Itachi prit ses lèvres de la façon la plus torride qu’il put faire malgré son inexpérience en la matière. Et malgré son inexpérience, il sentit le blond se tendre inexorablement vers lui et reprendre ses assauts, le plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le matelas. Leurs corps s’échauffèrent à nouveau à une vitesse vertigineuse, tant et plus qu’Itachi ne tarda plus à sentir qu’il était vraiment à bout, surtout dans l’état dans lequel il était. L’alcool ne l’aidait en rien et chaque vague brûlante qui naissait dans son estomac le rapprochait et le poussait toujours plus près de sa délivrance.

Il aurait pourtant voulu que ces caresses et ces échanges torrides ne prennent jamais fin tant ils étaient agréables. Mais la pression candide dans son entrejambe menaçait de plus en plus de céder, à sa grande honte, car il ne voulait pas que tout s’arrête maintenant. Il était décidé.  
« Naruto…» souffla le brun éperdu entre deux gémissements, sa voix sonnant presque plaintive.

Naruto prit une dernière fois ses lèvres, laissant ses yeux si bleus au regard langoureux se perdre dans les pupilles sombres troublées. Il avait très bien saisi à quoi faisait référence le ton urgent dans son prénom, alors il embrassa le front pale avant de se laisser glisser contre le corps ferme et tendu. Le jeune homme, tout aussi tendu et attisé que son partenaire, ouvrit les cuisses couvertes de perles de sueur et de chair de poule qui n’opposèrent aucune résistance et s’agenouilla entre elles, se saisissant du lubrifiant et des préservatifs.

Itachi déglutit et laissa son regard couler sur le torse musclé, marqué d’un tatouage tribal en forme de soleil autour du nombril. Son corps semblait n’être rien d’autre qu’une masse assoiffée d’envie et de besoin charnel pour cette silhouette pourtant si masculine qui lui faisait face.  
« Je suppose que ça marche comme pour les filles. Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, ça pourrait te faire mal... » dit pensivement le blond tout en se débattant avec l’emballage d’un préservatif, ses doigts rendus gourds par le trop plein d’excitation et de boisson.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, pris au piège des charbons ardents de sa libido, et noua insidieusement ses cuisses autour de la taille du blond. Levant son bras, il attira d’un geste ferme son amant sur lui. Il n’avait peut être pas d’expérience dans ce domaine, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il était une oie blanche.  
« On se passera de préparation... fais ce que tu as à faire.» souffla-t-il contre les lèvres charnues.

Il se foutait bien d’être pris comme une femme. Il n’y connaissait rien, alors ça ou autre chose, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il voulait aller jusqu’au bout et rien d’autre. Le feu qui le consumait décuplé par l’alcool le rendait impatient. Naruto l’embrassa fougueusement après un regard entendu et souleva ses hanches pâles. Il glissa un oreiller sous les reins de son compagnon et se positionna, se redressant une nouvelle fois.

Le blond marqua un ultime temps d’arrêt, le temps d’échanger un dernier coup d’œil avec son amant alors qu’il enfilait sur son sexe gonflé à l’extrême l’une des protection, enduisant plus que généreusement le tout de lubrifiant. Il se guida ensuite tout contre l’intimité qui le recevrait. Itachi n’avait pas cillé jusque là, prêt à tout pour étancher la flamme qui le consumait. Il se mordit pourtant férocement la lèvre, un geignement douloureux lui échappant, quand Naruto commença à forcer l’étroit passage entre ses fesses.

Il serra les mâchoires, se crispant sous les élancements qui l’irradièrent. L’intrusion était par trop invasive et douloureuse, beaucoup plus que ce qu’il avait pu seulement imaginer. Tout à coup, il comprenait mieux les réticences de sa propre fiancée. Itachi tenta de ne pas bouger mais la douleur pénétrante lui fit arquer le dos. Il avait l’impression d’être écartelé, à vif. C’était une véritable torture, une inflammation irradiante et lancinante qui pulsait sans décroitre dans le bas de ses reins, vrillant ses nerfs. C’était comme si un tisonnier surchauffé cherchait à entrer en lui.

Alors que Naruto tentait de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans l’antre chaud et palpitant, Itachi lâcha un cri spontané, empreint de douleur et de souffrance, des perles cristallines se formant au coin de ses paupières, au bord du malaise. Son amant s’arrêta immédiatement de bouger, alerte et inquiet. Devant le visage défait du brun, il finit par se retirer totalement avec la plus grande douceur, arrachant un ultime geignement douloureux à son partenaire.

Itachi se tourna sur le côté, se repliant un peu sur lui-même, cherchant à retrouver son souffle égaré et à se calmer. Son esprit tangua dans le vague, et il eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. Naruto s’allongea derrière lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, caressant ses cheveux et baisant sa tempe avec tendresse.  
« Je suis désolé… Ça va aller ? »

« … Hn… je ne pensais pas que... que ça ferait aussi mal. »  
Naruto embrassa une épaule délicate, ne sachant trop que dire. Itachi tourna la tête vers lui par-dessus cette même épaule et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau.  
« J’ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi… » murmura le brun d’une voix un peu pâteuse et presque plaintive contre les lèvres gourmandes, les effluves de l’alcool tournoyant encore dans sa tête, le désir brûlant ne quittant pas pour autant son corps engourdi qui venait d’être malmené.

Le blond sourit contre les lèvres quémandeuses.  
« On va le faire alors… mais à ma manière… détends toi… » chuchota-t-il contre une oreille délicate qu’il s’empressa de suçoter.  
Itachi se lova un peu plus contre son amant qui caressa langoureusement son dos avant de descendre plus bas encore, laissant le temps filer alors qu’il rallumait insidieusement cette flamme dévorante qui avait faibli.

Le brun frissonna quand il sentit une pression légère, froide et un peu poisseuse, frôler l’anneau de chair niché entre ses fesses. Naruto noya son cou et ses épaules de baisers brûlants, dérobant parfois ses lèvres avec passion. Le massage s’intensifia jusqu’à forcer l’étroit passage et Itachi étouffa un gémissement. Naruto le prépara avec lenteur, détendant au mieux les parois qui avaient été malmenées auparavant, distendant l’antre chaud qui pulsait et convulsait autour de son doigt qui fut bientôt rejoint par un puis deux de ses semblables alors que le blond ne cessait d’embrasser son compagnon et de le mettre aussi à l’aise que possible.

La sensation était moins agressive, presque agréable, érotique. Itachi laissa échapper quelques soupirs coupables de tension lascive, quelques plaintes chaudes à moitié formées entre ses lèvres qu’il mordillait à intervalle régulier, sentant la bouche et les mains chaudes couvrir son corps et l’émoustiller avec ardeur. Naruto s’appliqua, jusqu’à ce que son compagnon ne se raidisse plus à chacun des aller et retours de ses phalanges, jusqu’à ce que ses hanches bougent d’elles-même et qu’il accompagne les mouvements du blond en lui.

Le jeune homme aux yeux océan embrassa langoureusement Itachi et retira ses doigts. D’une main sûre et ferme, il souleva la jambe de son partenaire et se positionna pour la deuxième fois tout contre l’intimité à présent parcourue de spasmes coupables. Itachi émit un gémissement douloureux tout en plissant ses paupières, mais la pénétration fut plus aisée cette fois. Son amant aux cheveux d’or entra petit à petit, s’enfonçant doucement en lui, se frayant peu à peu un chemin en lui, grognant sous la sensation plus qu’agréable de prendre le brun alors que celui-ci affrontait de son côté tous les effets d’être ainsi envahi par un corps étranger à cet endroit pour la première fois.

Ils ne savaient pas ni l’un ni l’autre ce qui les poussait à unir leurs corps de la plus intime des manières. Pourquoi, comment ? Aucune logique ne venait contrebalancer cet acte, rien ne les retenaient. Ce brasier dévorant les consumaient. Leurs souffles précipités retentirent dans la pièce uniquement éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Ils n’étaient que deux étrangers imbibés de saké, allongés dans un lit, fiévreux et habités par un désir fiévreux qui n’avait aucun sens.

Quand Naruto se fut introduit dans son amant jusqu’à la garde, il marqua une pause, donnant à Itachi le temps de s’accommoder à sa présence et à la sensation d’être pris. Il le couvrit de baisers auxquels le brun répondit.  
« Ça va ? »  
« Mieux… »  
« Je vais bouger alors… »  
« Hn… »

Ils échangèrent un ultime bécot délicat avant que Naruto ne bouge ses hanches, se retirant lentement avant de revenir à nouveau entre les parois chaudes qui l’oppressaient délicieusement. Itachi referma ses poings sur les draps froissés alors qu’une nouvelle plainte alanguie franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres fines. Son amant intensifia peu à peu son rythme, et de nouvelles langues brûlantes prirent possession de tout son être. Itachi se sentait faible et vulnérable, exposé. Mais cette impression de ne faire plus qu’un avec l’autre était transcendante, malgré le sentiment un peu inconfortable d’être écartelé. Son corps n’était pas habitué et accueillait chaque pénétration en se contractant, ce qui accentuait encore les ressentis d’Itachi tout autant que ceux de Naruto.

Le blond s’enfonça bientôt en lui sans retenue, accompagnant ses coups de butoir de quelques grognements et gémissements rauques, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps longiligne qui lui tournait le dos. La sensation d’être possédé, transpercé, pris, se fit plus intense et nimba les sens du brun d’une nouvelle marée de plaisir chaud et bouillonnant. Naruto modifia son angle de pénétration dans le corps frémissant, glissant dans son amant toujours couché sur le côté, ses longs cheveux noirs défaits cascadant autour de lui comme une rivière sombre.

Itachi lâcha spontanément un cri de pur plaisir, son corps s’arquant et se contractant sous l’attaque dont venait d’être victime sa prostate. La décharge voluptueuse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le fit frissonner, le poussant un peu plus vers l’extase, la lui faisant frôler avec béatitude. Il était îvre, totalement îvre de ces sensations si plaisantes et de tout le saké qu’il avait ingurgité. Il flottait dans cet océan bleu si plein de félicité, sur ces contrées ouatées et plaisantes où plus rien n’existait à part cette passion torride qui l’habitait. Plus de fiançailles, plus de petit frère, plus de famille; plus que lui, rien que lui, lui et son amant aux cheveux si blonds et au corps musclé et tanné par le soleil.

« Hmmm… oui… là, encore… » souffla-t-il lascivement, avec spontanéité.  
Naruto, excité par la réaction de son compagnon et son expression insidieusement sensuelle, chercha à nouveau ce point précis qui avait provoqué tant d’émoi chez son partenaire. Il le retrouva non sans mal et s’appliqua à ne plus le lâcher, son sexe dur et gonflé de plus en plus émoustillé par la pression des parois humides qui semblaient vouloir le retenir, le garder prisonnier de ce fourreau tiède et pulsant.

Ce fut le début d’une escalade affriolante. Naruto pénétrant son amant avec toujours plus de force, de dextérité et de rythme. Itachi subissant ses assauts redoublés avec des cris extatiques, érotiques et voluptueux, loin de toute vanité. Ils n’étaient plus qu’une masse débridée de chairs dans sa conquête vers le plaisir ultime, à la poursuite de l’extase la plus profonde, assouvissant un désir qui brûlait dans leurs deux corps fiévreux et fébriles, toute autre considération définitivement hors d’atteinte.

Naruto mordilla la peau tendre de l’épaule d’Itachi, jetant toute sa passion effrénée dans ses coups de reins, au bord de basculer dans le néant de la jouissance, terrassant sans relâche l’antre offert qui l’accueillait goulument. Itachi, quant à lui, était perdu dans des sensations puissantes, sa prostate stimulée à chaque pénétration violente entre ses reins, son sexe mis à mal par sa friction sur les draps. Les émotions qui le traversaient le laissaient pantelant et plus désireux encore, alimentant cette fièvre qui le dévorait et qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, montant inexorablement, augmentant, l’entraînant toujours plus loin, plus haut, plus vite, plus fort.  
« Itachi… je vais… hmmm… j’en peux plus… je… », éructa Naruto éperdu.

Le brun chercha les lèvres de son partenaire et glissa une main coupable contre son propre bas ventre alors que ses gémissements s’étouffaient dans la bouche chaude du jeune homme à la chevelure dorée. Itachi ne s’était plus touché ainsi depuis ses années d’adolescence, la crue de ses hormones fanant tout comme ses désirs inavouables, étouffés par son amour propre. Il n’eut pas besoin de plus pour se propulser définitivement dans l’extase charnelle la plus totale, sa main élégante coulissant avec de plus en plus de ferveur sur sa virilité tendue, moite et suintante.

Naruto éclata dans un mugissement rauque alors qu’il effectuait un dernier mouvement puissant, basculant finalement, jouissant de tout son être, se déversant enfin et se libérant de la pression trop longtemps contenue, son corps se contractant par vagues successives, encore prisonnier de l’intimité agréable qui convulsait délicieusement. Itachi perdit pied définitivement, les draps accueillant le fruit de sa délivrance, tous ses muscles se tendant dans cet ultime effort, son propre cri de jouissance mourant sur ses lèvres serrées. Ils s’effondrèrent tous deux à l’unisson sur le matelas, encore enchevêtrés, intimement liés l’un à l’autre, cherchant leur souffle.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce. Naruto finit par se retirer du corps pantelant d’Itachi qui ne put réprimer une plainte sourde, une sensation viscérale de vide se faisant maître de lui, le submergeant jusqu’au plus profond de son être. L’étreinte chaude de bras puissants se refermant sur son corps adoucit peu à peu ce sentiment aigu, rendu sans doute plus pressant par l’alcool. Il se recroquevilla, ramenant ses bras contre son torse, baissant ses paupières sur ses yeux maintenant lourds de fatigue. Rassembler les morceaux de ce qui venait de se produire était trop difficile. Il se sentait totalement exténué, dépouillé de toute pensée. Son esprit était juste blanc, blanc et vide, flottant agréablement quelque part, dans un endroit qu’il ne saurait décrire et où il avait envie de rester.

Naruto resserra son étreinte sur le brun tout contre lui.  
« Et bien, c’était… c’était vraiment intense… je n’ai jamais ressenti ça avant, je ne sais même pas comment le décrire… Et toi, comment tu te sens ? » chuchota le blond.  
« Je ne sais pas… c’était ma première fois alors je n’ai pas vraiment d’élément de comparaison… c’est… je me sens… bizarre… mais je crois que c’était bien… c’était… agréable en tout cas…» rétorqua Itachi, fronçant les sourcils, luttant contre son esprit totalement embrumé par les effets conjugués de leur partie de jambes en l’air et du saké pour associer des mots entre eux et former des phrases à peu près cohérentes.

Naruto se contenta de cette réponse, trop fatigué pour vraiment analyser quoi que ce fut de toute manière, encore grisé par tous les verres qu’il avait bus et ce qui s’était passé ensuite. Il tira une couette sur eux et reprit dans ses bras le brun resté couché sur le flanc, se collant littéralement à lui. Il sema une dernière pluie de baisers sur les épaules pâles avant de nicher son nez tout contre la nuque blanche. Le trop plein d’émotion et d’alcool eut raison d’eux et ils s’endormirent, Naruto enveloppant Itachi de son odeur suave et de sa chaleur réconfortante.

Quand Naruto se réveilla ce matin là, ce fut tout d’abord pour grimacer. Sa tête semblait résonner du bruit de tous les tambours que la terre pouvait porter, son crâne menaçant d’exploser. Son deuxième constat fut que l’un de ses bras était totalement engourdi et douloureux, des fourmillements désagréables remontant jusqu’à son coude. Et le troisième avait pour sujet la forme endormie à ses côtés, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, une longue chevelure brune cascadant sur l’oreiller, pelotonnée sous les draps et appuyée sur son bras. Ce fut le début d’une longue journée qui s’annonçait déjà difficile…

Naruto plissa les yeux, réalisant que sa lampe de chevet était restée allumée toute la nuit. D’un geste précautionneux, il dégagea son bras de sous le corps de la personne assoupie à ses côtés. Il se redressa sur son séant avec encore plus de prudence, tenant son crâne vrombissant d’une main accorte pressée sur son front. Battant le rappel de ses neurones partis en décapilotade, il tenta de se souvenir, ne serait-ce que vaguement du pourquoi et du comment il avait une gueule de bois aussi phénoménale et un corps étranger dans son lit, lui qui n’invitait jamais personne tant il avait honte d’habiter un immeuble aussi délabré.

Un trou noir absolument monstrueux dans ses souvenirs le fit grimacer de plus belle. Commencer par une aspirine lui sembla la meilleure des solutions avant de se poser plus de questions. Soulevant les draps, il s’apprêta à se lever quand un nouveau constat le figea dans son mouvement. Il était nu, totalement nu, aussi nu qu’on peut l’être au sortir de sa douche. Avisant que la personne dans son lit semblait dormir profondément, il se leva en catimini, enfilant à la va vite un caleçon fraichement sorti de l’un des placards habillant les murs de la pièce.

Des vêtements épars jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Il ramassa du bout des doigts un préservatif usagé qu’il se dépêcha de jeter au passage dans une corbeille alors qu’il quittait la pièce. Arrivé dans son salon, il ne put que constater les dégâts. Une paire de verres utilisés sur la table basse, des bouteilles dont une presque vide les accompagnants. Il tordit le nez en jetant les vestiges de ce qui avait été sa meilleure bouteille de saké, offerte par celui qu’il appelait affectueusement son oncle même si celui-ci ne l’était pas, Jiraya. Lançant le percolateur pour se faire un café digne de le réveiller, il avala deux cachets d’aspirine, constatant avec une pointe de culpabilité qu’il était déjà presque midi.

Alors qu’il lorgnait le breuvage noir dans sa tasse, des réminiscences de sa soirée d’hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Il serra les poings sous la vague de colère qui le traversa, tordant au passage son estomac fort mal en point. Il se souvenait. Oui, il se souvenait être allé chez Hinata pour la surprendre et lui faire sa déclaration. Et il se souvenait de ce qu’il avait surpris là-bas. Il se rappela la scène, aussi vivement que si elle venait juste de se produire, le désarroi et la douleur de la trahison revenant le hanter. Pour la suite, c’était plutôt confus. Il savait qu’il avait marché même s’il était proprement incapable de se souvenir où exactement. Il s’était ensuite arrêté pour boire quelque part. ça c’était sûr, vu son état actuel. Mais, tout le reste était noyé d’un brouillard épais à faire peur… encore heureux qu’il soit rentré chez lui sans encombres, même s’il était rentré accompagné…

Il se jeta sous la douche, encore indécis quand à la conduite à tenir, avec encore un arrière goût de bile dans la gorge à l’évocation de celle qui aurait dû devenir sa fiancée hier soir. L’éventualité de régler ses comptes avec Kiba, son ex-meilleur ami, lui traversa également l’esprit. Naruto se noya sous le jet tiède et salvateur, essayant de mettre de côté son animosité et ses ressentis négatifs. C’était Dimanche, son seul jour de repos, et il avait bien d’autres choses à faire que de ruminer contre ceux qui l’avaient si lâchement trahi et poignardé dans le dos.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois habillé de frais qu’il se décida à ramasser ses vêtements de la veille, toujours sur le sol de sa chambre, pour les jeter dans la corbeille de linge sale dans la salle de bains. Parmi les pièces chiffonnées, il trouva d’autres vêtements… des vêtements… d’homme. Pas du tout sûr de ce que signifiait pourtant cette nouvelle découverte, il revint vers son lit, où il souleva avec prudence la couette qui recouvrait encore la personne toujours profondément assoupie. Il fut stupéfié quand il écarta doucement la masse de longs cheveux bruns, découvrant un visage tout ce qu’il y avait de plus masculin.

Le bruit d’une sonnerie assourdie le fit sursauter. Cherchant frénétiquement l’origine du son incongru, il dénicha enfin un téléphone portable dernier cri dans une poche de pantalon de costume. Il raccrocha précipitamment, appuyant frénétiquement sur la touche rouge du clavier numérique au design travaillé, signant là un appareil de haute technologie et qui coutait donc les yeux de la tête. Un objet que Naruto finit par reconnaître pour en avoir vu une fois ou deux la publicité et qu’il ne pourrait jamais que rêver d’avoir un jour tant le joujou affichait un prix défiant tout entendement.

S’asseyant sur le bord de son lit, tournant et retournant le mince objet entre ses doigts, Naruto se mit à additionner les éléments de la matinée et la conclusion à laquelle il arriva le laissa pantois, même si elle était logique quand on assemblait toutes les pièces du puzzle. Encore plus mal à l’aise, il faillit lâcher le téléphone quand ce dernier se remit à sonner entre ses doigts. Le dormeur grogna et se retourna dans le lit. Naruto paniqua et raccrocha une nouvelle fois. Il n’était pas encore prêt à affronter le réveil de son invité surprise, absolument pas prêt du tout même. Surtout si le type en question se réveillait aussi frais que lui.

Naruto fourragea dans ses mèches blondes en bataille et décida d’éteindre l’appareil de haute technologie. Observant ensuite le visage pale, étroit et anguleux, aux traits marqués par la fatigue, le jeune homme à la peau cuivrée se dit qu’il avait bien fait. Même si dans l’absolu, il cherchait juste à gagner du temps. A la vue de la figure tout ce qu’il y avait de plus masculine, des réminiscences de ce qui s’était passé durant la nuit refirent surface par flashs dans sa mémoire actuellement réduite à l’état de gruyère. Le jeune homme quitta la pièce, profondément mal à l’aise, dans l’impossibilité d’assumer pour le moment ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux deux.

Itachi papillonna des yeux. Il se frotta machinalement les paupières, une puissante migraine lui faisant tordre le nez et froncer les sourcils. Il ouvrit péniblement ses orbes sombres, cette fois s’obligeant à les maintenir ouvertes malgré la forte pression de ses paupières qui semblaient mues par une volonté propre, les faisant invariablement se refermer. La contemplation du plafond, qui se révéla laqué de bleu ciel, lui fit penser que quelque chose clochait. Malgré la pénombre dans la pièce, il pouvait nettement discerner la couleur claire. Or son plafond, celui de sa chambre, était blanc d’habitude, il en était certain.

Après avoir fermé puis rouvert plusieurs fois les yeux, le plafond resta bleu et Itachi commença à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Il bougea légèrement sous les draps et sut que définitivement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pour commencer, les draps n’étaient pas ceux en satin que Konan affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ceux-là étaient différents, en coton un peu rugueux, et sentaient fort la lessive. Ensuite, le simple fait de remuer, même légèrement, lui arrachait une grimace douloureuse. Il était fourbu, comme après avoir fait du sport pendant des heures, et cette fichue migraine semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter, s’obstinant à vriller son crâne, le transperçant de douleurs diffuses dont son corps semblait s’en faire l’écho à son tour.

Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, pressant une main sur l’une de ses tempes douloureuses. Arriver à la position assise fut une véritable gageure, le bas de ses reins protestant avec véhémence. Il ramena mécaniquement ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules et contempla ce qui l’entourait, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu’il découvrait un décor qui lui était totalement étranger. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit. Il n’arrivait pas même à se situer, ni à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Et chose encore plus étonnante et déstabilisante, il était torse nu, lui qui dormait toujours en pyjama de flanelle. Sa mémoire était vide et la migraine continuait à résonner dans sa boite crânienne, vilipendant son cerveau de la plus horrible des manières.

Le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvrit lui fit lever le regard, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête massant son front éprouvé, une expression souffrante sur ses traits racés. Un homme entra, jeune, plus jeune que lui en tout cas, sans doute plus proche de l’âge de son frère, blond et bronzé, vêtu d’un jean défraichi et d’un t-shirt jaune flashy. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le nouveau venu baissa les yeux, une expression gênée se répandant sur ses traits singuliers. Il déposa un plateau sur le lit, le jour filtrant entre les volets entrouverts suffisant à le guider.

« A ta tête, je vois que toi aussi tu ne fais pas l’économie d’une magnifique gueule de bois. Tiens, prends ça, ça va t’aider. » dit le blond à l’air emprunté tout en tendant à Itachi un verre d’eau qui pétillait et quelques comprimés. Le brun resta un moment interdit, ce regard d’un bleu perçant et lumineux lui disait bien vaguement quelque chose, mais son esprit restait confus, mou et embrouillé, sourd à toute tentative pour faire remonter un quelconque fragment de mémoire à la surface de sa conscience, pas bien brillante.

Itachi détailla le jeune homme avec insistance, ses orbes sombres naviguant du nouvel arrivant au verre et aux pilules maintenant entre ses propres mains. Suspicieux et méfiant, ses sourcils définitivement froncés autant par sa migraine que par l’incongruité de sa situation actuelle, il n’accorda aucune confiance au type un peu candide qui se tenait devant lui, ne faisant rien pour masquer son air sceptique et circonspect à l’encontre du jeune homme qu’il scruta une nouvelle fois d’un regard ombrageux et renfermé, plein de défiance.

« On se connaît ? » argua-t’il d’une voix rocailleuse qu’il reconnut à peine comme étant la sienne.  
« En quelque sorte, je dirais.» rétorqua le blond tout en se grattant l’arrière du crâne d’un air embêté.  
Itachi décida de faire un sort aux antidouleurs toujours au creux de sa paume et au verre d’eau. Ce n’était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire dans sa situation actuelle. Mais entre la pression écrasante sous son crâne, son corps endolori et le besoin vital d’arriver à comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait en si facheuse posture, il était urgent de prendre le risque d’éliminer quelques données de cette équation par trop compliquée.

« Ça t’ennuierait d’être un peu plus clair ? Où est-ce que je suis… » lui lança son invité surprise d’une voix assourdie, son regard s’assombrissant plus encore.  
Naruto comprit la réaction pleine de méfiance et de scepticisme. Voir le brun se débattre entre sa gueule de bois, son réveil difficile dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas et face à quelqu’un qu’il ne se rappelait même pas avoir rencontré, sans parler du reste, le peina et le toucha plus qu’il n’aurait su le dire, sans doute à cause de ce qui s’était passé entre eux la nuit dernière d’ailleurs.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée ne savait pas encore quel sens donner à tout ça, mais il ne put s’empêcher de trouver Itachi impressionnant pour réussir à garder son calme et son sang froid à ce point. Naruto fut captivé par la posture digne, distinguée et noble du brun. Son visage pâle aux traits austères, masculins mais délicats formait un contre point parfait avec sa longue chevelure lisse et raide, qui cascadait en mèches défaites le long de sa figure jusque sur ses pectoraux, le noir profond rappelant ses pupilles, contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse. Troublant était sans doute le bon mot, songea Naruto tout en réalisant qu’il devait toujours un semblant d’explication à la personne assise là, dans la lumière du jour filtrant entre les volets entrebâillés.

« Ok. Moi, c’est Naruto. On s’est croisés hier soir, dans l’une de ces échoppes bon marché, celles qui servent du saké jusqu’à pas d’heure. Et visiblement, je t’ai ramené chez moi où on a continué de boire… Après, je ne sais pas trop… je pense que j’avais déjà trop bu et… mes souvenirs sont assez flous… » tenta le blond avec un vague sourire d’excuse.  
L’évocation d’une baraque de vente d’alcool fit remonter quelques souvenirs à la mémoire d’Itachi qui grimaça. Il s’était passé quelque chose avant… Oui, quelque chose… La soirée des fiançailles de son frère lui sauta au visage et il se remémora sans peine cette fois les échanges qu’il avait eus avec sa mère, puis Konan, et enfin… Sasuke…

En un instant, il fut frappé par toute la colère qu’il avait ressentie à ce moment là, le sentiment de trahison aussi qui l’avait englouti, perçant son cœur de part en part. Il avait quitté la soirée, profondément blessé, après avoir fait un bel esclandre, la situation totalement absurde l’ayant fait sortir de ses gonds, lui d’habitude si maître de lui-même. Il avait alors marché et marché encore, cherchant un exutoire à son mal-être, à sa colère, à sa frustration et à sa peine. Et il avait finalement atterri quelque part, accoudé à un bar, bien décidé à se noyer dans l’alcool… La suite était beaucoup plus confuse et nimbée d’un brouillard encore particulièrement dense.

« Pourquoi j’ai si mal partout… On s’est battu hier soir ? » bougonna Itachi, sa tête vrombissant toujours cruellement entre ses doigts gourds.  
« Euh... je ne crois pas non. Ce serait même plutôt l’inverse, je dirais. » dit Naruto, complètement penaud, ne sachant pas vraiment comment présenter les choses à cet inconnu, actuellement nu dans son propre lit et qui semblait aussi perdu que lui l’avait été à son réveil. Naruto ayant eu au moins la chance, lui, de se réveiller en territoire connu.

« Comment ça l’inverse… » reprit Itachi, ses orbes sombres s’élargissant d’incompréhension.  
« Ecoute… euh… Itachi, c’est ça ? »  
« Comment sais-tu que… »  
« C’est ton prénom ? Tu as dû me le dire hier soir, et, va savoir comment, je m’en suis souvenu ce matin, pendant que je faisais du café. C’est à cause de la couleur. Noir… Je me suis souvenu que tes yeux étaient noirs et ensuite… de ton prénom… mais j’étais pas sûr, enfin, pas jusqu’à maintenant. Bref. Ce que je voulais dire c’est que… merde. C’est que tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, voilà, parce que je crois… enfin je pense… non, en réalité, j’en suis à peu près sûr maintenant, même si je m’en souviens pas vraiment. Mais, y a qu’à voir ton torse pour ne plus avoir le moindre doute… »

« … Ça t’ennuierait d’être plus clair. »  
« Ok, comme tu voudras. Je vais être franc avec toi... Mais, je suis presque certain que tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer ce que tu vas entendre. Mais bon, je suppose que j’ai pas vraiment le choix. Ah, merde, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire. »  
« Me dire quoi… »  
« Ecoute, Toi et Moi, hier soir… on a fait plus que boire quelques verres ensemble… et non, on ne s’est pas battus… La situation a dérapé, je ne sais pas trop comment… mais pas vraiment dans ce sens là, pas du tout même. Toi et Moi, hier soir… on a… je crois bien qu’on a… couché ensemble… Voilà. »

« … qu’est-ce que… tu dis ? »  
Itachi resta figé, comme frappé par la foudre. Les mots du jeune homme à la chevelure dorée, assis là, au coin du lit, firent remonter à la surface quelques flashbacks de ce qu’il tentait d’évoquer avec plus ou moins de tact. Itachi se vit clairement, allongé dans ce même lit, ce même blond penché sur lui, et tout un tas d’autres images suggestives du genre se propulsèrent soudain dans son esprit, confirmant ce qu’il venait d’entendre et expliquant tout, notamment la douleur dans ses reins et les suçons qui marbraient sa peau et qu’il contemplait maintenant, hébété.

C’était une plaisanterie, une très mauvaise farce dont il était le pantin. Cauchemardesque, la situation était tout simplement cauchermardesque et hallucinante. Et Itachi pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu’un mauvais rêve dont il allait sortir d’un moment à l’autre. Mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà que ce n’était pas le cas. Son visage pâlit, et il crut un instant qu’il allait se sentir mal. Sa fierté venait d’en prendre un sacré coup. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ? lui arriver… à lui… Itachi Uchiwa… Et si… Si jamais ce type venait à découvrir qui il était, lui, ce serait encore pire… Il n’y avait qu’à voir la modestie de cette pièce. Il vendrait son histoire au premier journal à scandale venu, pour un peu d’argent, et ce serait une véritable catastrophe… Pire, pire encore si sa famille apprenait…

Devant le silence prostré du brun et son air abasourdi, Naruto se sentit mal et coupable, même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
« Je suis désolé Itachi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, ni comment on en est arrivé là tous les deux. Mais, tu peux rester ici et te reposer autant que tu veux. Je ne travaille pas aujourd’hui. Je peux même te préparer à manger, ou à boire, ce que tu voudras. »

Itachi leva le visage vers lui, ses traits se durcissant au fur et à mesure que le choc et la consternation laissaient place à l’indignation et le ressentiment, une colère froide doublée d’une répulsion presque instinctive firent rage en lui. Il devait se protéger. Sa réputation, son statut, tout ce qu’il avait accompli, tout ce pourquoi il s’était tant battu. Il risquait de tout perdre.  
« Il ne s’est rien passé. Il ne s’est rien passé du tout. » dit-il d’une voix blanche, tranchante et glaciale.

Naruto le dévisagea, incrédule.  
« Et si jamais tu racontes ça… à qui que ce soit. Je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer. Je te trainerai devant les tribunaux pour diffamation. Je te taillerai en pièces et je te détruirai. Je t’écraserai comme une vulgaire punaise sous mon talon et tu regretteras amèrement de m’avoir rencontré, je peux te le garantir.» dit l’homme aux cheveux longs sur un ton acerbe et cassant.  
Itashi était devenu froid et hautain, plein d’une assurance réfrigérante, toisant Naruto d’un regard dur plus sombre encore qu’une nuit sans lune.

Naruto perdit son sourire amène, la colère écrasant sa poitrine. Ses yeux devinrent deux lacs aux reflets gelés alors que son expression se fermait.  
« Ah oui, c’est vrai que tu es avocat. J’avais omis ce détail. Inutile de t’inquiéter. C’est déjà pratiquement oublié de toute façon. La cuite, tu te souviens ? Ou ça aussi, ça n’est jamais arrivé ?» trancha le blond, piqué au vif.

Naruto se releva, désabusé. Il secoua la tête et lança un dernier regard blasé au brun, toujours assis dans son lit, raide et grave.  
« Je te laisse te rhabiller. Je crois qu’on s’est tout dit. », prononça-t-il d’une voix assourdie par le dépit et la fureur qu’il contenait à grand-peine.  
Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de choses, s’était préparé à beaucoup de réactions, de scénarios. Mais certainement pas à ça, pas à une réaction aussi antipathique et insultante.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce d’un pas lourd, claquant si fort la porte derrière lui que tous les murs de la chambre en tremblèrent. Itachi se retrouva à nouveau seul. Seul avec son corps douloureux, son mal de tête lancinant et ses pensées. C’était la meilleure solution, la seule chose à faire, la seule option, bonne ou mauvaise… Il se voila les yeux d’une main et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, posant son autre bras dessus. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne. Il étouffa ses doutes et ses craintes. C’était la seule décision possible, peu importe ce qu’il ressentait au fond de lui.

Se lever, se pencher vers ses affaires rassemblées au bord du lit et les enfiler enfin, une à une, fut un véritable calvaire pour son corps éprouvé et mis à mal. Itachi prit sur lui et serra les dents, pressé d’en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire. Il empocha son portable qui trainait sur le lit, après y avoir jeté un bref coup d’œil. Des appels en absence de sa mère, de sa fiancée et… de Sasuke, le décidèrent à s’activer autant que possible afin de quitter cet endroit. Il grinça des dents, son corps protestant contre tous les efforts qu’il lui infligeait. Il s’approcha de la porte et jeta un dernier coup d’œil circulaire à la modeste chambre, nette et propre, avec ses meubles un peu défraichis.

Le camaïeu de bleu sur les murs, le plafond et les draps laissèrent Itachi un moment indécis. La teinte azurée lui rappela instantanément un regard couleur de ciel. Il frissonna avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce. Quoi qu’il ait bien pu se passer, ça resterait définitivement ici. Il allait laisser tout cela derrière lui, une bonne fois pour toute. Le jeune homme se reprocha amèrement d’avoir abusé de l’alcool, d’avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même, de s’être laissé aller. Il avait agit sans réfléchir pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce n’était pas franchement une réussite. Itachi s’admonesta mentalement : Plus jamais ça...

Naruto était dans la cuisine, adossé à son évier, les bras croisés sur son torse, quand le brun sortit de sa chambre. Malgré une certaine raideur dans ses déplacements, l’Uchiwa avait traversé le salon comme un prince altier et hautain, d’une froideur marmoréenne, inatteignable. Une aura sombre semblait l’envelopper tout entier. Ses longs cheveux croulant dans son dos et son teint blême accentuaient plus encore les traits de son visage sévère et implacable.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, chacun d’entre eux drapé dans sa fierté, sa virilité et sa colère. Pas une parole ne fut échangée, mais l’air se chargea d’une tension extrême. Itachi fut le premier à détourner les yeux, ne se départissant pas un seul instant de son attitude impérieuse. Il se dirigea droit vers la porte d’entrée, enfila ses chaussures d’un geste affecté, et la franchit, sans un regard en arrière.

Quand la porte se referma, Naruto se retourna et agrippa les bords de l’évier, serrant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Il n’avait pas mérité les paroles amères et fieleuses du brun. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses se soient passées différemment. Les mots d’Itachi, brutaux et menaçants, blessants, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Le traiter ainsi, comme un minable qui ne valait rien, essayer de l’intimider, le rabaisser. Naruto regretta amèrement ce qui était arrivé entre eux pendant la nuit, se demandant, pour la millième fois depuis qu’il était réveillé, comment ça avait bien pu se produire.

Le quotidien reprit ses droits et les jours s’écoulèrent. Le sablier du temps poursuivit sa course. La vie continua, douce-amère. Aucun d’eux n’évoqua jamais cette nuit là avec qui que ce soit. Le souvenir brumeux et sulfureux de cette étreinte passionnée fut relégué aux confins de leurs esprits respectifs, au plus profond d’eux-mêmes, devenant un secret bien gardé qu’ils portèrent chacun de leur côté, chacun dans leurs propres mondes. Les échos confus de cette soirée là ne furent plus qu’un bref éclat de folie passagère provoqué par la fièvre de l’alcool, fadissant avec le passage du temps.

Itachi se plongea dans le travail, reprenant sa vie et la vivant comme il l’avait toujours fait, entre lumière et obscurité, honorant brillamment ses devoirs, continuant à protéger son frère et à l’épargner autant qu’il le pouvait, sans que ce dernier ne s’en rende compte. Naruto continua à se battre d’arrache pied pour survivre et étudia avec ténacité pour atteindre son rêve. Ils ne se revirent jamais depuis ce jour là.

La journée était délicieuse, vif portrait d'une chaude journée d'été. Itachi poussa la porte du restaurant huppé, toutes ces considérations le laissant parfaitement de marbre. Le maître d'hôtel l'accueillit avec un sourire affable quand il se présenta et le conduisit à travers les pièces empesées aux décors précieux et pleins de prestance. Les quelques riches convives installés échangeaient des conversations discrètes tout en dégustant des plats rafinés sur les nappes immaculées. Itachi repéra sans mal la silhouette racée de son frère, déjà arrivé. Il pouvait entendre d'ici les doigts qui battaient impatiemment la mesure sur la nappe impeccable.

Itachi s'installa face à son frère dans un silence pesant et le maître d'hôtel se retira après avoir pris commande d'un apéritif pour lui, Sasuke l'ayant devancé, comme toujours depuis ses fiançailles. Le regard sombre de Sasuke se posa sur la haute silhouette gracile de son frère aîné. Son regard s'emplissant instinctivement de jalousie et de rancœur. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait, mais il y avait trop souvent des sujets qui l'obligeaient encore à le fréquenter, plus pour très longtemps fort heureusement.

L'ambition dévorante de Sasuke flamboya dans ses pupilles aussi sombres que la nuit. Il écraserait son frère, il le briserait sans aucune hésitation pour atteindre son objectif. Il en avait assez de n'être toujours que le second. Son père finirait bien par reconnaître son génie, par l'apprécier autant qu'il appréciait Itachi. Son frère aîné ne l'empêcherait plus d'être reconnu, d'exister dans les yeux de son père, ses petites manigances pour être toujours sur le devant de la scène n'auraient bientôt plus le moindre effet.

Sasuke serait le premier à donner à son père ce qu'il désirait plus que tout et il deviendrait enfin ce qu'il voulait : celui que son père préférait. Il vaincrait son frère et deviendrait indispensable à son père. Il serait enfin considéré pour ce qu'il était, c'est à dire bien meilleur que son aîné, celui qui méritait réellement l'attention paternelle et non plus cette espèce de condescendance parce qu’Itachi, le si parfait et doué Itachi, était toujours là à occuper tout l'espace.

Itachi soutint le regard froid et peu amène posé sur lui. Son frère nourrissait une haine féroce à son encontre, mais il s'en accommodait. C'était visiblement le prix à payer pour l'épargner et Itachi l'aimait bien trop pour rester les bras croisés et laisser leur père, le chef du clan, s'intéresser à lui et au final le détruire. Il s’était donc plié aux désidératas paternels, allant même jusqu’à se fiancer puisque son père estimait qu’il fallait l’être, s’alliant avec une puissante famille du même coup. Manipulation et stratégie, encore et toujours.

Tant qu'il le pourrait, il prendrait sur lui et ferait en sorte de satisfaire Fugaku, ainsi Sasuke serait épargné, même si cela voulait dire qu'il le déteste. Être le bras droit de son père était une tâche qui lui incombait, dans toute sa dureté, sa cruauté, sa férocité et son implacabilité. Il fallait être ingénieux, retors et dénué de tout sentiment. Perpétuer la suprématie du clan impliquait bien trop de souillures, bien trop de choses sombres, manipulatrices, abusives, blâmables et cruelles et il ne voulait pas qu'elles touchent son jeune frère.

Sasuke ignorait tout des dessous et des enjeux qui se jouaient sans cesse autour et au sein du clan, et c'était mieux ainsi. Itachi avait lui-même de plus en plus de mal à se regarder dans une glace. Il ne supporterait pas que Sasuke soit aspiré dans une telle spirale destructrice. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le verre de whisky d'un grand âge qu'un serveur venait de déposer devant lui avant de s'emparer de la carte aux reflets dorés emplie de mets délicats et hors de prix.

Itachi survola sans vraiment lire les écritures soignées alors que Sasuke faisait de même. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis son arrivée.  
"Alors, petit frère, que me vaut l'honneur de partager ton déjeuner ?" demanda-t’il de son ton le plus neutre et le plus détaché tout en refermant la carte à laquelle il n'avait accordé que peu d'intérêt.  
Sasuke l'épingla de son regard le plus noir, tout en reposant lui aussi le menu.

"Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler ainsi. Ça deviens ridicule, Itachi."  
Sasuke n’accorda pas plus d’attention à son aîné et fit signe à un serveur de venir prendre leurs commandes, le tout accompagné d’un grand cru, évidement. Un sommelier vint les servir peu après, emplissant leurs verres d’un vin au grenat prononcé. Sasuke goûta le cru qui fut relativement à son goût malgré une moue à peine satisfaite et donna son accord pour que le breuvage soit enfin totalement servi et la bouteille d’un grand âge déposée sur leur table.

"Dis-moi Itachi. Il serait temps que tu officialises définitivement les choses avec Konan, tu ne crois pas ?"  
Itachi posa son verre et scruta le visage fermé qui lui faisait face, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Sasuke voulait en venir. Il se donna le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.  
"Où veux-tu en venir, Konan et moi sommes déjà fiancés."

"Itachi, ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Je vais te poser la question de manière plus directe puisque tu sembles ne pas vouloir aborder le sujet. Quand comptes-tu te marier avec elle ?"  
Itachi dévisagea son frère, essayant de comprendre ce que Sasuke sous-entendait.  
"Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sujet te concerne." finit-il par lancer sur un ton indifférent.

Les deux frères s’observèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques secondes.  
"Cela me concerne en tout premier lieu puisque selon la tradition du clan, je ne pourrais pas me marier tant que toi tu ne le seras pas."  
Itachi, qui s'était entre temps intéressé au contenu de son verre de vin, trouva la diversion provoquée par un serveur leur apportant des assiettes aux mets fins et aériens, tout à fait opportune.

A peine le garçon reparti, Sasuke revint à l'attaque.  
"Alors ?" lâcha-t-il d’un ton acide.  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais planifier mon mariage avec Konan." répondit Itachi.  
Mais à peine finissait-il sa phrase qu'un éclair de compréhension le traversa; et Sasuke confirma ce qu'il venait de déduire de l'empressement et de l'intérêt soudain de son frère pour sa relation totalement platonique avec la jeune femme.

"Et bien tu vas choisir rapidement une date. Karin est enceinte et je compte bien l'épouser dans les trois prochains mois. En tout cas, avant qu’elle ne soit totalement hideuse en robe de mariée."  
Itachi dévisagea Sasuke, frappé de plein fouet par la nouvelle. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après les fiançailles, Sasuke n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Les paroles de Fugaku, leur père, lui revinrent en mémoire avec force. Il avait tant de fois entendu le discours du patriarche sur l'importance d'une descendance. Comment n'avait-il pas fait immédiatement le lien ? Sasuke allait donner à leur père ce qu'il désirait plus que tout : un héritier...

Itachi resta statufié. Tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour protéger Sasuke, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié... tout cela venait de perdre tout son sens. Il avait toujours fait en sorte dans ses stratégies d'envisager toutes les possibilités et d'avoir au moins un coup d'avance sur son jeune frère. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke se déciderait à user d’une telle extrémité pour s'attirer les faveurs de leur père. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas su anticiper ça ?

Itachi ferma les yeux et se cala dans son siège, atterré. Il se ressaisit tant bien que mal et regarda Sasuke dont le visage était toujours de marbre. Pour se donner contenance, il trempa ses lèvres dans le vin qui lui sembla beaucoup trop amer et trop fort. Cette fois, il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver son frère de la noirceur du clan...

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? Convoler en juste noce avec Karin et devenir père… Quel magnifique tableau, vraiment. » dit il d'un ton sarcastique.  
« Tu n’as pas le choix. », répliqua Sasuke d’un ton mordant.  
« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t’exposes, Sasuke. »  
« Tes menaces ne m’impressionnent pas. Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur, que Père me remarque enfin ? Que je fasse ce que toi visiblement tu es incapable d’accomplir ? Ou bien est-ce tout simplement l’idée que pour une fois tu ne seras pas le premier ! », déclara Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

Itachi resserra sa prise sur son verre, une tempête d’émotion rugissant derrière sa façade stoïque et marmoréenne. Dépit, exaspération, colère, désarroi, indignation, amour et bien d’autres choses encore se transformèrent en un amalgame confus qui agita son fort intérieur, mettant à mal son impassibilité coutumière.

Les plats refroidissaient lentement devant eux, aucun des deux frères n’y ayant touchés. Itachi rompit leur échange de regards le premier, sentant que le sien se chargeait de trop d’émotions contradictoires.  
« Stupide petit frère » marmonna-t-il désabusé tout en secouant la tête.  
Rien ne pourrait empêcher Sasuke de courir à sa perte, malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait pour le protéger. Et Itachi était dégoûté et furieux de se sentir aussi impuissant.

« Tu es prié de garder ce genre de réflexions pour toi. Peu m’importe ce que tu penses. Mon mariage aura bien lieu et tu seras très certainement mon témoin tout comme le futur parrain de mon enfant à naître. Tu devrais te réjouir Aniki, il ne te reste plus qu’à choisir la date de ton propre mariage. », trancha Sasuke glacial tout en vrillant un regard noir peu amène sur son aîné.

Itachi leva les yeux sur son cadet. Cette fois, il était totalement impuissant. Le sentiment d’être à présent incapable de protéger celui qu’il chérissait plus que tout l’écrasa. Et sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte son poing se referma sur le verre à pied qui contenait le délicat breuvage qu’il avait toujours en main. Le bruit que fit le récipient lorsqu’il se brisa retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le restaurant presque silencieux.

Sasuke fut surpris de voir le verre exploser en mille morceaux. Il dévisagea Itachi, étonné, son aîné si impassible et inébranlable d’habitude. Il ne l’avait vu perdre un tant soit peu ses moyens que lors de ses fiançailles avec Karin. Un éclair de remords le traversa mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas Itachi lui prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit !

Itachi contempla avec curiosité sa main se couvrir du liquide rouge foncé. Un serveur, alerté par le bruit incongru, accourut et se précipita pour éponger le désastre avec une serviette. Quand il demanda au businessman apprêté aux longs cheveux bruns s’il n’avait rien, Itachi le considéra à peine, ouvrant finalement son poing encore serré, plus ennuyé et déconcerté qu’autre chose.

Une profonde estafilade barrait sa paume pâle, suintant déjà à profusion de gouttes de sang. Le garçon obséquieux s’affola quelque peu et le remue ménage provoqua l’arrivée du maître d’hôtel qui s’empressa de presser une serviette propre sur la plaie, se répandant déjà en excuses ouatées, sachant pertinemment qu’il était de très mauvaise augure de mécontenter un Uchiwa, même si l’incident n’était pas imputable à l’établissement.

Le maître d’Hôtel proposa au jeune homme quelques soins de premier secours qu’il serait en mesure de lui prodiguer afin de temporiser. Il fit signe à un autre serveur d’approcher et quand les orbes sombres de l’ainé des Uchiwa tombèrent sur le jeune homme à présent penché sur lui, la stupeur et l’étonnement filtrèrent sur son auguste visage. Le maître d’hôtel avait disparu, et la personne qui observait maintenant sa main blessée n’était nulle autre qu’un jeune homme aux cheveux auréolés d’or et au profond regard azur.

Naruto banda le poing plus étroitement avec la serviette et proposa à Itachi de le suivre en cuisine pour le soigner correctement, son visage totalement neutre, se comportant avec lui comme s’il était un client parmi tant d’autres. L’héritier Uchiwa ressentit une pointe de contrariété qu’il étouffa. Ce qui s’était passé cette nuit là l’avait hanté depuis, bien plus qu’il n‘oserait jamais l’avouer. Itachi se leva finalement, le tissu se gorgeant déjà d’une belle teinte pourpre et il noya son trouble en suivant celui qu’il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir.

Naruto le conduisit vers l’arrière de la salle du restaurant, ils passèrent à côté du bar et pénétrèrent, par des portes battantes, dans l’office aux reflets blancs et acier qui bruissait des bruits et des exclamations des employés aux fourneaux. Le serveur blond le guida parmi les plans de travail jusqu’à un endroit à peu près dégagé, proche d’une baie vitrée et des bacs de plonges où s’affairait un homme quelconque.

Itachi tituba légèrement et Naruto le soutint d’une main ferme, lui jetant un coup d’œil réprobateur. Il récupéra un tabouret où il fit prestement s’asseoir l’homme à la longue chevelure sombre, avant de disparaître pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, porteur d’une boîte blanche ornée d’une grosse croix rouge. Itachi laissa son regard errer sur le visage concentré mais indifférent alors que le blond farfouillait déjà dans la grande boite. Naruto, surprenant son regard scrutateur, se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.  
« On se blesse souvent en cuisine. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent l’espace d’un instant, azur éclatant contre noir profond. Itachi ne répondit rien à cette évidence d’une banale platitude et baissa le regard sur sa main que Naruto tenait entre les siennes, absorbé et méthodique dans la tâche de nettoyer et soigner la profonde coupure. Le contact chaud fit remonter à la mémoire d’Itachi quelques fragments torrides de la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, provoquant quelques frissons et picotements sur son épiderme bien trop réceptif à son goût pour son propre bien.

Il ne voulait pourtant pas s’avouer ce qu’il savait déjà : il n’avait jamais vraiment oublié… et son corps non plus visiblement… Itachi tressaillit involontairement et Naruto mit sa réaction sur le compte de la douleur.  
« Celui qui est avec toi, c’est ton frère, n’est-ce pas ? » lança le blond.  
Itachi mit un long moment avant de se décider à répondre, ses orbes sombres toujours fixés sur les gestes précis et pleins de tact du blond.  
« Hn », formula-t-il fantomatiquement du bout des lèvres.

Naruto égrena quelques notes d’un rire grave et désabusé.  
« Je vois que tu n’as pas beaucoup changé… Tu as juste l’air plus maigre et plus fatigué que dans mon souvenir. »  
Itachi tenta de percer l’expression du jeune homme, mais les lourdes mèches aux reflets dorés lui barraient tout accès au visage penché sur sa paume.

« La discussion avait l’air tendue. » constata Naruto d’un ton neutre.  
« Pas plus que d’habitude... », biaisa Itachi. « Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. », reprit-il après un court silence.  
« Sinon quoi, tu ne serais pas venu ? », rétorqua le blond sur un ton mordant où perçait un zeste de fureur contenue.  
Le bleu de ses yeux brilla de reflets plus froids qu’un glacier quand il releva enfin la tête, leurs regards se croisant à nouveau. Un silence tendu s’installa entre eux.

« J’ai terminé. Ça devrait tenir un moment. Mais si j’étais toi, j’irais voir un médecin. Et puis, tu as vraiment une sale tête. Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi. » lança Naruto tout en rangeant la boite blanche.  
Le bruit sec de la fermeture du couvercle sembla mettre fin à leur échange. Naruto tournait déjà les talons quand Itachi reprit la parole, à brûle-pourpoint.  
« Mon frère exige de moi que je me marie. » dit-il tout en passant une main distraite sur le bandage qui enveloppait maintenant sa paume alors qu’il se levait du tabouret.

Naruto se figea avant de se retourner légèrement, observant du coin de l’œil celui qui avait tant de fois hanté ses nuits et ses pensées. Il avait sincèrement pensé échapper enfin à ces souvenirs quand ils avaient peu à peu fané. Mais le revoir aujourd’hui avait ravivé bien des choses et il était maintenant clairement partagé, tiraillé entre cette colère toujours vivace malgré le temps écoulé et bien d’autres choses qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment affronter.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir ignorer celui qui l’avait si vertement rejeté, continuer à feindre cette indifférence crasse, comme si cette rencontre était des plus banales. Mais, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Naruto se retourna légèrement vers Itachi, scrutant le visage pâle et impassible aux traits fatigués. Il se gratta machinalement l’arrière du crane et étouffa un soupir.

Il revint sur ses pas à grandes enjambées, déposant la trousse à pharmacie sur le premier plan de travail venu et saisit Itachi par le bras, l’entraînant soudainement dans son sillage.  
« Viens », dit-il laconiquement. « Il y a trop de monde ici. » lâcha-t-il un ton plus bas.  
Naruto mena rapidement Itachi à travers la cuisine, franchissant la porte de derrière qui donnait sur une ruelle anonyme où étaient stockées les bennes à ordures quelque peu malodorantes. Itachi tordit le nez, agressé par l’odeur âcre et noséabonde.

Le jeune blond relâcha enfin sa prise et s’écarta de lui, donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou imaginaire et étirant ses bras comme s’ils étaient ankylosés. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et noua ses mains sur sa tête.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu cherches exactement, Itachi. Tu veux que je te plaigne ? », lâcha-t-il exaspéré alors qu’il se massait le cou, ses yeux à présent d’un bleu orageux fixés sur le brun.

Itachi se raidit sensiblement et soutint le regard ombrageux, prêt à faire face à la tempête qui semblait s’annoncer.  
« Tu es parti ce matin-là, en me faisant bien comprendre à quel point nous étions différents, à quel point nous n’étions pas du même monde, à quel point ce qui s’était passé entre nous ne représentait rien et n’aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Tu es même allé jusqu’à me menacer si jamais j’en parlais à quiconque et aujourd’hui tu… Tu te pointes là et tu règles tes histoires de familles. Tu casses un verre, je te soigne, et tu me balances avec la plus grande simplicité que ton frère veut que tu te maries… Mais, qu’est-ce que tu cherches à la fin. Qu’est-ce que tu veux !»

Itachi s’adossa au mur de briques le plus proche, ses bras croisés sur son torse tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le blond qui fulminait, tout à son monologue. Il détailla la silhouette trapue et musclée, presque aussi grande que lui, mais pas tout à fait, et constata que les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient et que ses mains devenaient moites. 

Il était clairement troublé par la présence flamboyante, sans qu’il puisse vraiment se l’expliquer. Pourquoi le blond lui faisait-il autant d’effet ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tant de choses à son contact alors qu’il était d’un naturel si indifférent en temps normal ? Quand Naruto eut fini sa tirade, Itachi se décolla de la paroi crasseuse et se dirigea vers lui d’une démarche souple et sûre.

Il posa une main fine et délicate sur l’une des joues tannées par le soleil, marquée de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. Le toucher chaud sous ses doigts l’électrisa et il plongea sans remords vers les lèvres pleines et boudeuses qu’il tenta de s’approprier. Naruto, au début estomaqué et surpris, le repoussa avec violence.  
« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend ! », tempêta le blond tout en s’essuyant la bouche d’un geste rageur.  
Une expression blessée passa fugacement sur le visage détaché dont les joues se colorèrent pourtant d’un peu de rose. Itachi affronta, imperturbable, un Naruto confus et encore plus en colère.

Le regard noir se fit plus profond.  
« Déteste-moi si tu veux, mais j’avais besoin d’une réponse. », exprima simplement le brun, une ombre de sourire triste au coin des lèvres.  
Naruto fut déstabilisé par les paroles concises. Une certaine douceur teintée d’amertume semblait hanter l’aîné Uchiwa et il s’apaisa relativement. Naruto s’abîma dans ses propres réflexions avant de lâcher :  
« Je sais que ce qu’on a fait ensemble n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais, après ça, moi, je ne t’ai jamais vraiment oublié, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais tu es devenu, en quelque sorte, spécial pour moi… Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé d’épouser cette femme. Si tu voulais… »

« Je dois le protéger. C’est mon frère. », répondit le brun peiné, coupant la parole à Naruto et détournant le regard.  
« … Et tu l’aimes, c’est ta famille. », constata Naruto, épinglant l’autre de son regard azur.  
Un silence gêné s’étendit entre eux dans la rue écrasée de soleil.  
« Je dois y retourner, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire virer. », dit le blond.  
Un air désabusé flotta sur son visage alors qu’il lançait un dernier regard à son vis à vis avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre le chemin de la porte de service.

Itachi regarda Naruto lui tourner le dos et s’éloigner de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé le retenir, faire ou dire quelque chose. Mais il ne fit pas un geste et ne dit rien, partagé entre ce qu’il éprouvait pour le jeune homme à la crinière dorée et son désir de protéger son frère quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Ils n’avaient passé qu’une seule nuit ensemble et pourtant ce qui s’était passé entre eux l’avait profondément marqué. Il ne put s’empêcher de se demander, si les choses avaient été différentes, s’il y aurait eu une chance pour que sa vie évolue différemment. Une pure folie qu’il écarta rapidement, les dés étaient jetés et son avenir déjà tracé. Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire et le bonheur n’existait pas, ce n’était qu’une vague illusion que son cœur tentait de rendre réelle.

La porte claqua sur le serveur blond et Itachi se donna quelques minutes avant de suivre le même chemin, retrouvant ensuite sa place face à son frère qui battait maintenant du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés sur son torse, son impatience criante, son assiette encore intacte devant lui. A peine son frère de retour, Sasuke reprit son entreprise de persuasion incisive. Il était hors de question qu’il se marie avec une Karin enceinte jusqu’aux yeux et aussi grosse qu’une baleine, ce serait du plus mauvais effet pour une cérémonie de mariage devant tout le gratin de Konoha sans parler de la presse.

Itachi écouta d’une oreille distraite la voix glaciale de son frère qui déroulait son argumentaire. Il chipota dans son assiette les aliments succulents du bout de sa fourchette, son regard inexorablement attiré par une certaine tignasse de cheveux blonds. L’avoir revu ravivait des choses qu’il pensait avoir définitivement enterrées. Le cheminement tortueux de ses pensées le laissa perplexe. Pourtant, sa voie était toute tracée, le chemin devant lui était clair et simple. Epouser Konan, tenter peut-être de concevoir un enfant à son tour… mais il repoussa inconsciemment cette idée, écoeuré.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il avait changé… Des choses en lui avaient changé… Il fuyait ostensiblement sa fiancée, se noyant dans le travail. Quand à Sasuke, il avait tellement soif de reconnaissance que son entreprise visant à le protéger avait perdu tout son sens et continuait aujourd’hui à partir définitivement en fumée. Itachi se sentit ridicule. Il était à couteaux tirés avec son père, il était à couteaux tirés avec son frère, et il ne supportait plus de poser les yeux sur sa fiancée. Sa vie avait-elle encore un sens ? Ou bien se berçait-il d’illusions vaines...

Il retint en cours de route que Sasuke en était déjà à lui indiquer la date idéale pour son mariage. Son propre frère, prompt à lui passer la corde au cou le plus vite possible pour mieux servir ses propres desseins. Ridicule… Jusqu’à la fin du repas, il fonctionna dans un état second, en pilotage automatique, répondant par monosyllabes que Sasuke interprétait comme il voulait. Arrivés au dessert, Sasuke cessa enfin de converser à sens unique. Il avala rapidement un café et se leva, prêt à partir.

« L’addition est pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour régler les derniers détails. Mais je veux que cette histoire soit réglée d’ici la fin du mois. Je retourne au bureau. Père sera heureux d’apprendre que tu as finalement décidé de sauter le pas, tu verras. Je lui annoncerais mon mariage une fois que le tien sera célébré. Deux semaines après, ce sera parfait. » lâcha Sasuke d’un ton acerbe.  
« …hn… »  
« N’oublie pas de faire soigner cette main. »

Itachi resta longtemps assis là, devant son dessert intact. Quand il se leva enfin pour retourner lui aussi dans les bureaux de l’imposante compagnie familiale, le sentiment d’être dans un état second lui collait toujours à la peau. Il passa le reste de sa journée devant son écran d’ordinateur, à fixer des lignes de chiffres sans vraiment les voir. Est-ce que tout avait été vain ? Le choc conjugué de l’annonce de son frère à celui de revoir Naruto après tout ce temps l’avaient abattu et il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il pataugeait dans ses pensées sans trouver de véritable solution à tout ça, à supposer qu’il y en ait une.

Le soir venu, il ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Leur grand appartement design lui sortait définitivement par les yeux et il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le veilleur de nuit le salua, car comme à l’accoutumée, il était le dernier à partir de l’entreprise tentaculaire. Il laissa sa voiture, une Maserati dernier cri, dans le parking, y jetant simplement sa serviette en cuir à l’intérieur. Il s’enfonça dans la nuit à pied, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon coupé sur mesures qui lui allait à la perfection. Marcher lui parut une bonne alternative pour s’éclaircir les idées.

Il arpenta la ville et ses rues noires de monde éclairées par les néons de lumière des enseignes clinquantes. Il avança, posant nonchalamment un pied devant l’autre, suivant les trottoirs au gré du hasard. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir, de définir un objectif, une stratégie, et de s’y tenir. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Cette journée semblait l’avoir complètement anesthésié, l’avoir complètement assommé. Au point que lui, le fin stratège, le génie, ne se sentait plus vraiment capable de décider, d’anticiper, d’organiser ses pensées, et d’agir.

Ses pas le menèrent vers des quartiers de moins en moins fréquentés et de plus en plus décrépis. Et quand il réalisa que cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu’il marchait, il se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres d’un immeuble qu’il lui semblait vaguement reconnaître… Il leva les yeux vers la façade grise de pollution et les vitres sales. Pourquoi ce blond le hantait-il autant ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il plus à se résoudre à se sacrifier sur l’autel de sa famille ? Alors que jusqu’ici ça avait été si facile. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait vu son frère sous un jour nouveau… Avait-il toujours été aussi froid, calculateur et insensible, assoiffé de reconnaissance et de vengeance ?

Une pression dans son dos le ramena à la réalité et il sentit un bras se presser contre sa gorge.  
« Vide tes poches sur le sol le rupin, sinon je te plante. »  
Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait rien vu venir, il ne s’était pas méfié deux secondes. L’haleine avinée qu’il sentit lui fit tordre le nez. D’un geste rapide, il se défit de l’emprise sur son cou, ses années de pratique d’arts martiaux conditionnant ses réflexes.

La lutte aurait dû être courte, Itachi largement avantagé par son passif brillant dans les sports de combats. Mais alors qu’il faisait face à son agresseur et esquivait une attaque, un autre homme surgit dans son dos et avant qu’Itachi n’ait pu réagir, il reçut un coup violent derrière la tête, frappé de plein fouet par une planche de bois. Déséquilibré et assommé, il tituba et se courba en avant, portant la main à son crâne, totalement étourdi par le choc.

L’assaillant devant lui plongea son bras brusquement en avant. La lame affutée du couteau qu’il tenait ne rencontra aucune résistance et s’enfonça dans le ventre de sa victime comme dans du beurre. Un cri de douleur mourut sur les lèvres d’Itachi qui s’écroula sur le sol, les ténèbres se refermant brusquement sur lui alors qu’il sentait confusément ses vêtements s’imbiber d’une chaleur poisseuse qu’il voulut contenir de ses mains tremblantes. Les deux agresseurs ne perdirent pas de temps et détroussèrent leur cible sans aucun scrupule, quittant ensuite les lieux avec rapidité et discrétion. L’aîné Uchiwa s’en voulut pour son imprudence, avant de sombrer définitivement dans l’inconscience.

Quand Itachi se réveilla, il grimaça de douleur. Son corps tout entier semblait rugir et tirailler de partout, exsangue. Sa tête tambourinait furieusement, et son estomac semblait fourmiller de crampes brûlantes, comme si un tisonnier avait été plongé dans ses entrailles. Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ce simple geste lui arracha un grognement de souffrance.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’il réalisa. Au-dessus de sa tête tanguait légèrement un plafond bleu qui lui laissa une très grande impression de déjà-vu. Il vit une main tannée se poser sur son front et tourna son regard dans cette direction. Naruto, Naruto était là, tout près, assis sur une chaise proche du lit et il l’observait lui, Itachi, avec inquiétude, ses traits marqués par un manque de sommeil évident. Le blond retira prudemment sa main.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit-il, plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien.  
« … Hn… Qu’est-ce que je fais là… Je me suis fait agresser, non ? », siffla péniblement Itachi en plissant les yeux tout en portant sa propre main à son front pour le découvrir entouré de bandages.  
« Oui. Hier soir, j’ai croisé deux gars bizarres qui partaient en courant alors que je rentrais chez moi. Et puis je t’ai trouvé, étendu sur le sol. Tu te vidais de ton sang. Tu gisais là, dans cette flaque rouge. Quand j’ai voulu appeler les secours tu m’en a vaguement empêché. Tu ne voulais pas d’hôpital, pas de publicité et je ne sais quoi d’autre. Tu étais si agité que j’ai finalement téléphoné à une amie qui fait médecine et qui habite pas très loin. Elle t’a soigné ici. »

Itachi se découvrit torse nu sous les draps et palpa son abdomen douloureux, largement bandé sous la couette qui le recouvrait. Naruto surprit son geste et se sentit obligé de se justifier un peu plus.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, elle est en cinquième année et elle est super douée. Elle a dit que tu serais à peu près sur pied d’ici une semaine. Elle repassera de toute manière. »

« J’ai dormi longtemps ? », articula péniblement Itachi tout en s’humectant les lèvres.  
« Toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée. », répondit Naruto.  
« Et tu m’as veillé pendant tout ce temps…»  
« J’étais vraiment très inquiet. »  
Naruto lui proposa de boire et Itachi accepta d’un simple signe de tête silencieux.

Le blond l’aida à s’asseoir délicatement dans le lit et lui proposa même de manger, lui apprenant dans la foulée que la seule chose qu’il avait retrouvée sur le brun était son trousseau de clefs. Itachi fronça les sourcils et commença par prendre les mesures qui s’imposaient concernant ses papiers et ses cartes bleues. Puis, il appela son bureau pour se faire porter pâle pendant une semaine au moins, prétextant qu’il avait la grippe.

Les quelques coups de fils qu’il passa avec le téléphone que Naruto lui avait obligement prêté l’épuisèrent, et il détesta se sentir aussi faible. Naruto se montra étonnament attentionné et à son écoute, se sentant sans doute un peu coupable de ce qui s’était passé, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Rapidement fatigué, Itachi se glissa à nouveau dans le lit en position allongée et ses yeux commencèrent presque immédiatement à papillonner.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer », murmura Naruto tout en se levant, voyant que le brun sombrait déjà.  
Mais Itachi sortit soudain une main de sous les draps et attrapa un poignet tanné par le soleil dans un geste maladroit.  
« Reste… », souffla-t-il d’une voix déjà à moitié assoupie.  
La seule pensée cohérente qui flottait encore dans son esprit se borna à retenir Naruto près de lui, ce désir viscéral faisant surface d’il ne savait où.

Naruto le regarda surpris, puis soupira.  
« Dans ce cas, ça t’embête si je m’allonge à côté de toi ? Je suis épuisé. »  
Itachi ne répondit pas, déjà au pays des songes, sa main toujours agrippée au jeune homme aux cheveux dorés. Naruto soupira de plus belle, mais finit quand même par s’allonger dans son propre lit, tout près du brun, après avoir lutté un moment pour se défaire de la prise surprenamment solide d’Itachi sur son poignet. Pourquoi Itachi s’était-il fait agresser près de chez lui ? Avait-il cherché à le revoir ?

Naruto ne put se retenir de glisser son bras autour des hanches masculines et de se coller tout contre lui, enveloppé par l’odeur du brun. Itachi balbutia dans son sommeil un imbroglio de mots incompréhensibles, et si Naruto avait été plus attentif, il aurait pu discerner un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres pâles et finement dessinées. Le blond s’endormit, lui aussi vaincu par la fatigue. Il avait eu peur, il avait vraiment eu très peur. Mais il n’était pas prêt de l’avouer à l’Uchiwa qui partageait son lit pour la deuxième fois.

Itachi apprécia énormément sa semaine de convalescence chez Naruto. Il fit la connaissance de Sakura et dut admettre que la jeune femme, à la chevelure étonnamment rose, connaissait parfaitement son futur métier de médecin. Malgré ses mots parfois un peu bourrus, elle prenait très à cœur sa remise sur pied et elle se montra aussi d’une compagnie fort agréable, bien qu’elle ne manque pas de vanter assez régulièrement les mérites de son ami blond. Ce qui, avouons-le, mettait assez régulièrement Itachi dans l’embarras.

Naruto prenait grand soin de lui, même s’il continuait à aller à la fac et à son boulot, tout en vaquant à ses diverses occupations. Il lui préparait à manger des plats délicieux et veillait à ce qu’il ait toujours à boire et une pile de magazines ou de livres à sa disposition pour se distraire. Ils avaient continué à partager le même lit et Itachi avait, à son corps défendant, passé des heures à observer Naruto dormir près de lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien. Bon, effectivement il avait toujours un peu mal à la tête et au ventre, mais sinon, il se sentait réellement bien. Ses journées étaient paisibles et il n’avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Il y avait bien eu un ou deux moments embarrassants quand Naruto l’avait aidé au début à changer de vêtements ou à aller jusqu’à la salle de bains. Mais plus Itachi passait du temps dans le petit appartement de seconde zone et plus il s’y attachait et s’y sentait à l’aise et chez lui, comme jamais il ne s’était senti chez lui dans son propre appartement immense et luxueux.

Toutes ces histoires de mariage, de protection de son petit frère et autres tracas au sujet du clan qui formaient en temps normal son quotidien étaient totalement inexistants. Il se sentait presque libre, un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il mit à profit cette pause impromptue dans sa vie pour réfléchir, réfléchir à toutes ces choses dans lesquelles il s’était peu à peu enfermé. Plus il passait du temps avec Naruto et plus il en venait à se surprendre à espérer continuer à passer du temps avec lui, que ce dernier fasse définitivement partie de sa vie, pour de bon.

Son cœur ne cessait de battre trop vite, parfois juste parce que Naruto lui adressait un sourire, et la vie semblait si simple et si pleine de petits bonheurs avec lui qu’Itachi avait l’impression de perdre de plus en plus pied avec la réalité, la vraie, celle où il travaillait d’arrache pied, celle où il avait une fiancée qu’il allait épouser, celle où il devait sans cesse étouffer sa conscience pour le bien de la compagnie ou de sa famille.

Il était sans doute temps qu’il mette de l’ordre dans tout ça et finalement, il se régalait de passer des soirées toutes simples avec Naruto à regarder des films à la télévision. Il se moquait que le film soit une comédie ou un thriller, c’était de toute façon le prétexte pour passer du temps avec le blond, peu à peu avachi contre lui dans le canapé, devant un plateau télé.

Il avait pris la fâcheuse manie de s’appuyer contre l’épaule de Naruto qui ne manquait jamais de l’entourer de l’un de ses bras ou de caresser d’une main ses longs cheveux quand il s’était finalement calé sur l’une de ses cuisses. Il riait rarement à gorge déployée, comme le blond, en visionnant des comédies, mais pouffait discrètement parfois. Quand c’était un thriller, il sursautait de temps en temps, pris dans le tumulte du film et Naruto ne manquait jamais de poser une main discrète sur l’une de ses hanches ou ses épaules, le rassurant discrètement.

Plus le temps passait et plus Itachi prenait l’habitude de vivre avec Naruto et de se reposer sur lui, de partager des choses avec lui. Et, malgré leur cohabitation assez intime, Naruto n’avait jamais tenté de geste équivoque, ni même de l’embrasser. Ce qu’Itachi vivait avec ambivalence. D’un côté, il aurait été heureux que le blond tente d’aller plus loin, mais de l’autre, il y avait déjà tellement de choses qui le préoccupaient qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça en plus du reste, ni même de vraiment savoir comment y répondre s’il était sobre.

Naruto de son côté découvrait Itachi et sa façon d’être. Les moments où il semblait s’abimer dans ses pensées et restait hermétiquement clos à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, la figure sombre et distante. Son côté un peu maniaque, à cheval sur l’ordre, le rangement et la propreté, qui frisait parfois l’obsession compulsive. Sa méconnaissance des choses aussi basiques que les films, les jeux vidéo ou la cuisine rapide comme les pizzas et les hamburgers. Sa façon de parler parfois par monosyllabes quand un sujet le dérangeait ou qu’il était fatigué. Son intelligence brillante et sa rapidité, sa logique vive et implacable, quand lui se sentait tout simplement comme un idiot devant l’un de ses exercices ou l’un de ses bouquins.

Mais surtout, il y avait ces petits moments là, ceux où le brun baissait enfin sa garde et se laissait aller à pouffer discrètement devant la télé, ou bien esquissait un sourire en réponse au sien. Mais c’était dangereux, très dangereux, et plus le temps passait, plus Naruto se sentait sur une pente glissante. Quand le brun se collait à lui avec un naturel déconcertant et que lui ne savait plus comment réagir, quand il l’observait dormir ou se débattre avec ses pensées, son visage tourmenté.

Oui, c’était de plus en plus dangereux, car plus le temps passait et plus Naruto avait vraiment envie qu’Itachi reste avec lui, même s’il savait parfaitement qu’ils n’étaient pas du même monde, que le brun était habitué à un certain standing et à tout un tas d’autres choses du même genre, qu’au niveau du tempérament ils étaient aux antipodes. Naruto était cependant de plus en plus certain qu’il ne voulait pas qu’Itachi sorte une nouvelle fois de sa vie…

La semaine passa aussi vite qu’une bourrasque de vent, et quand Sakura passa le Vendredi dans l’après-midi, elle confirma ce qu’Itachi savait déjà, à savoir qu’il était complètement rétabli. Elle avait simplement apposée un gros pansement protecteur sur l’estafilade qui marquait son ventre, et n’avait pas jugé bon de bander encore sa tête d’où l’hématome dû au coup reçu avait totalement disparu. En bref, Itachi était en parfaite santé. La jeune femme l’avait même félicité pour son air totalement reposé et sa meilleure mine, et elle avait même ajouté en riant qu’elle était sûre que la cuisine de Naruto l’avait même un peu remplumé.

Itachi soupesa un long moment si oui ou non il devrait attendre le retour de Naruto pour partir. Quelque part, il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter leur séparation, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus de partir comme un voleur après tout ce que Naruto avait fait pour lui, trouvant même un moyen pour lui obtenir une copie de la puce de son téléphone portable et lui en prêter un en attendant, même s’il était vraiment très loin d’égaler le joujou de haute technologie que ses agresseurs lui avaient volé.

L’aîné Uchiwa attendit dans l’expectative sur le canapé usé du salon, portant le pantalon dans lequel Naruto l’avait trouvé inconscient, un t-shirt emprunté au blond couvrant son torse et, ô miracle, il en avait trouvé un gris anthracite avec des slogans discrets. Toute la semaine, Naruto lui avait prêté des pantalons de jogging élastiques et confortables et des t-shirts aux couleurs impossibles, alors en quelque sorte, cette tenue plus sobre sonnait vraiment le glas de cette petite parenthèse dans sa vie.

Quand le fameux « Tadaima » enjoué résonna et que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à la volée, Itachi se raidit dans sa posture.  
« Tu es là ? », questionna Naruto en découvrant Itachi silencieusement assis dans son salon.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », poursuivit-il devant le silence pesant du brun et son visage fermé.

Itachi aurait voulu hurler. Non, ça n’allait pas bien. Il se sentait triste, déchiré, et son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas d’échappatoire. Il fallait qu’il rentre et qu’il reprenne le cours de sa vie, même si intérieurement ça le détruisait. Naruto s’approcha de lui après avoir déposé ses affaires pêle-mêle dans l’entrée et s’accroupit devant lui. Il lissa une longue mèche de cheveux noirs qu’il déplaça doucement derrière l’une des oreilles d’Itachi et lui fit un sourire un peu triste, comme s’il avait déjà compris.

Après tout, ils le savaient dès le départ. Ce n’était qu’une petite bulle qu’ils partageaient temporairement ensemble et qui exploserait à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n’était qu’un petit bonheur ephémère voué à disparaître. Le cœur de Naruto se serra et il posa une main sur l’une des joues pâle et veloutée. Itachi resta immobile, ses yeux braqués sur le morceau de parquet élimé entre ses pieds. Naruto referma son autre main sur l’une de celles de son colocataire temporaire posée sur les genoux recouverts du pantalon à pinces.

« Sakura est passée. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. », énonça finalement Itachi sans lever les yeux.  
« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? », répondit Naruto.  
« Non, je vais prendre un taxi. Je te rendrais ton t-shirt et ton téléphone. », poursuivit-il, une grosse boule nouant sa gorge.  
« Tu peux les garder. Je n’en ai pas vraiment besoin. » rétorqua Naruto.

Itachi serra brusquement la main bronzée dans la sienne.  
« Je sais que c’est idiot, mais… Naruto, est-ce que tu m’aimes ? » souffla-t-il soudain d’une voix étranglée, plongeant brusquement ses orbes couleur encre de Chine dans les prunelles azurées.  
« Est-ce que ça te ferais rester... si je te répondais oui ? », questionna le blond sans la moindre hésitation.  
Itachi avala difficilement sa salive. Il y avait réfléchi, longuement réfléchi.  
« Non. », s’étrangla-t-il d’une voix sourde et morne, s’étonnant lui même de ne pas s’entendre chevroter.

« Alors... je te déteste. », murmura sombrement Naruto tout en se levant et en s’éloignant du brun, se détournant définitivement de lui.  
« Je suis… désolé, mais... Merci... pour tout. » rétorqua celui qui fut son colocataire pour un temps bien trop court.  
Itachi soupira lourdement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il se leva à son tour, ses deux lagons sombres tombant à nouveau dans les pupilles bleues. Les deux hommes se firent face l’espace d’un instant et échangèrent un long regard douloureux.

Itachi passa lentement devant Naruto et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui lança un “au revoir” qui semblait plus proche d’un “adieu” définitif et contempla une dernière fois la silhouette auréolée d’or qui se découpait dans le salon avant de franchir le seuil de l’entrée, sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un étau. Le blond tenta de respirer plus lentement et leva sa tête vers le plafond, le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui se refermait lui fit l’effet du bruit d’un révolver, une détonation, un coup de feu qu’il aurait reçu en plein cœur.

Naruto serra les poings et baissa la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table basse sur laquelle reposait encore la tasse vide que le brun avait utilisée durant tout son séjour. Le jeune homme désespéré jeta un regard venimeux à l’objet posé là en toute innocence, oublié, et l’attrapa avec brusquerie. D’un geste empreint de violence, il la fracassa sur le sol et se tint au milieu des morceaux éparpillés, cachant son visage défait entre ses mains.

Itachi monta dans le premier taxi qu’il croisa et qui s’arrêta. Chaque pas l’éloignant de Naruto et du petit immeuble anonyme lui avait coûté, ses pieds lui avaient paru aussi lourds que s’ils avaient été remplis de tonnes de plomb. Mais il ne s’était pas retourné, pas une seule fois. S’il l’avait fait, il savait qu’il aurait craqué et qu’il y serait probablement retourné en courant.

Il ne révéla jamais l’endroit où il s’était reposé durant sa prétendue semaine de grippe. Très vite, il s’était laissé absorber par le tourbillon de ses activités coutumières, reprenant son rythme de travail acharné et retrouvant les sombres arcanes du pouvoir du clan Uchiwa. Il avait demandé très officiellement Konan en mariage et cette dernière avait acceptée. Sa vie avait repris son cours. Même si parfois, dans le secret de ses nuits sans sommeil, il lui arrivait de s’enfermer dans son bureau dans son grand appartement luxueux et de triturer un certain t-shirt gris où l’odeur de Naruto et de son chez lui était imprégnée mais fanait peu à peu. Il n’aurait jamais cru être capable d’éprouver autant de tristesse et de regrets. Mais, il avait fait un choix.

Le fameux grand jour arriva et dans un état second, Itachi se retrouva devant un ecclésiastique derrière un grand autel imposant. Konan avait choisi une cérémonie à l’occidentale avec tout le décorum que cela impliquait et donc avec un passage obligatoire à l’église. Quand le prêtre avait parlé d’union devant Dieu et devant les hommes, Itachi avait manqué s’étrangler de rire tant la scène dont il était le centre d’attention avec sa promise lui paraissait surréaliste.

Konan lui avait tendue ses mains et il les avait finalement saisies après être resté un long moment statufié. Le prêtre avait alors entamé la formule requise sensée les unir à jamais : “nous voici réunis devant Dieu et cette assemblée, afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens bénis du mariage…” Itachi avait laissé son regard errer sur la foule massée dans la nef. Il savait qu’il était sensé dire « oui, je le veux. » quand le prêtre lui demanderait s’il souhaitait prendre cette femme pour épouse. Il avait eu droit à bien assez de répétitions pour le savoir. Il se tenait raide, si raide, et il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé dans son odieux costume de marié qui lui paraissait digne du plus grand des enterrements.

Konan était magnifique dans sa robe immaculée, parée de bijoux somptueux, ses cheveux artistiquement relevés et coiffés avec art, piqués de fleurs et de diamants. Un immense voile recouvrait son visage de poupée parfaitement maquillée, sa tête était légèrement penché vers le sol de sorte qu’Itachi ne pouvait deviner quelle expression elle arborait. Elle était très belle, c’était vrai. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Sa prise sur les mains féminines devint de plus en plus molle. Il étouffa, des pensées incohérentes s’entrechoquant dans sa tête.

Naruto… Le souvenir de la silhouette du blond en contre jour dans le salon qu’il avait quitté prit forme dans son esprit et Itachi ferma les yeux, presque malade à vomir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières, levant ses yeux vers les vitraux colorés alors que l’ecclésiastique continuait à réciter sa formule de sa voix monocorde. Toutes les vitres laissant passer la lumière étaient ornées de saints dont certains possédaient une chevelure blonde comme les blés, le soleil passant au travers les parant de reflets dorés.

Itachi retourna son attention sur le discours du prêtre : “... si l'un d'entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s'oppose à leur union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais…” Le moment où il allait devoir dire « Oui, je le veux. » approchait à grands pas et Itachi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Lui connaissait une bonne raison d’arrêter toute cette mascarade, mais il avait déjà décidé. Il avait choisi. C’était sa famille, son clan, qui avaient gagnés et à qui il se dédierait jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, jusqu’à ce que ses jours s’éteignent, jusqu’à son dernier souffle… C’était lâche, mais c’était ce qu’il devait faire.

Un hypothétique futur avec Naruto, il y avait longuement réfléchi et avait fini par trancher. Même si son cœur n’avait cessé de le pousser vers le blond, il n’avait absolument rien à y gagner et tout à y perdre. Former un couple avec un homme, dire à un homme qu’il l’aimait… Quoi de plus idiot et imbécile… et si tant est qu’il ait choisi Naruto, rien ne lui garantissait qu’ils resteraient ensemble, qu’ils seraient ensemble. Pure folie, doux rêve, qu’il ne pouvait se permettre ailleurs qu’en songes. La vraie vie, la vraie réalité c’était celle-là, celle où il allait se marier avec Konan.

Un raffut de tous les diables retentit dans la nef silencieuse, presque sépulcrale, et tous les regards convergèrent vers les lourdes portes qui fermaient l’accès à l’église bondée. Elles venaient de s’ouvrir avec fracas et une silhouette essoufflée remonta comme un véritable boulet de canon la large et longue allée couverte de pétales de roses. Un brouhaha s’éleva dans les rangs des invités surpris et choqués pendant que l’intrus arrivait enfin au pied de l’autel, juste devant les mariés et leur proche famille.

“- Moi ! J’ai quelque chose à dire !” s’écria Naruto aussi fort qu’il le put.  
Il était là, en jean délavé et en t-shirt orange avec ses baskets défoncées, plié en deux par sa course folle, essayant de récupérer son souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il essuya, d’un revers de la main, sa bouche où écumait un peu de sa salive et se redressa, toisant Itachi de son regard d’un bleu décidé, profond et brillant.

Fugaku et Sasuke se levèrent, furieux d’une telle interruption, prêts à faire signe aux quelques hommes chargés de la sécurité présents dans l’édifice pour qu’on s’occupe de cet impudent. Mais le prêtre les en empêcha d’un geste, arguant qu’ici c’était la maison de Dieu et que si quelqu’un avait quelque chose à dire alors il fallait l’écouter. Itachi avait lâché les mains de Konan. Il dévisagea Naruto de ses orbes sombres, figé, incrédule, incapable d’esquisser le moindre geste, littéralement pris dans un étau. Le blond était là, à quelques pas de lui.

“ Ne fais pas ça Itachi ! Tu ne peux pas te marier avec elle. Ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie, je t’en supplie” dit Naruto, puisant dans tout son courage pour prononcer ces paroles.  
“ Pourquoi ?” souffla Itachi d’une voix blanche.  
“ Je sais que je n’ai rien à t’offrir mais… donne-nous une chance, donne-moi au moins une chance” rétorqua le nouvel arrivant sans le quitter des yeux, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ce qui l’entourait.

Naruto savait que ce qu’il faisait là était probablement la pire des stupidités qu’il ait jamais commise. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non décidément, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre le brun pour de bon. Il voulait… il voulait… Il voulait encore rentrer chez lui et trouver Itachi dans son canapé, il voulait encore pouvoir hurler « Tadaima » en rentrant et entendre sa voix grave et douce lui répondre. Il voulait encore d’autres soirées télés, d’autres nuits où il le regarderait dormir tout près de lui dans son lit… Il voulait tout ça et bien plus encore… Il voulait construire sa vie avec lui, tout simplement, et si Itachi se mariait avec cette femme aujourd’hui, tout ça serait fini.

C’était idiot, c’était stupide et égoiste, mais c’était ce qu’il voulait. Même s’il savait que ce serait difficile, qu’ils étaient deux hommes que tout séparait, que tout était contre eux et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant après ça. C’était quand même ce qu’il voulait, et il ne s’était jamais senti aussi sûr de lui qu’à l’instant où il l’avait réalisé : quand il avait entendu la nouvelle au journal télévisé concernant ce couple idéal, que tout le gotha enviait, en train de se marier dans cette immense église. 

C’était fou, c’était absurde… Il ne savait même pas ce qu’Itachi ressentait vraiment pour lui. Mais s’il y avait ne serait-ce qu’une infime possibilité… Il se devait de tenter sa chance. Peu importait que son espoir soit ridicule, que ce qu’il voulait soit totalement déraisonnable. Son instinct l’avait poussé à agir. Itachi devait savoir… devait l’écouter… Il ne pouvait pas ne pas tenter l’impossible... parce que son coeur, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, l’avait choisi lui, lui et aucun ou aucune autre. Et il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu’il ressentait pour le brun.

Itachi plongea dans le regard azuré, brillant et si confiant.  
“ Pourquoi, Naruto ?” ne put-il s’empêcher de répéter, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il mettait derrière ce simple mot. C’était tout ce qu’il était capable d’exprimer.  
Les lèvres de Naruto s’étirèrent pour former le plus magnifique des sourire qu’Itachi lui ait jamais vu. Un large sourire tendre mais surtout, un sourire aimant.  
“ Parce que je t’aime. Je t’aime à la folie, je t’aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Et cette vie, je veux la passer avec toi.”

Les yeux d’Itachi s’écarquillèrent démesurément. Il sentit confusément une perle cristalline se former au coin de l’une de ses paupières et glisser le long de sa joue, mais ce qu’il sentit surtout ce fut son cœur, son cœur battre plus fort et plus vite, si fort et si vite qu’il en avait la tête qui tournait. Naruto tendit sa main vers lui, grande ouverte.  
“ Viens avec moi. Itachi, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je sais que je veux voir le jour se lever avec toi. Et c’est tout ce qui compte.”

Le bruit mat d’un corps qui s’écroulait sur le sol avec une exclamation étranglée ne détourna pas Itachi du visage plein de promesses. Mikoto Uchiwa se précipita pour déposer la tête de Konan dans son giron et aider la jeune femme qui s’était évanouie à reprendre connaissance. La mère jeta un long regard à son fils aîné et à ce jeune homme qui se tenait au pied de l’hôtel. Le visage de son fils lui confirma ce qu’elle soupçonnait déjà. 

Elle l’avait fait, elle l’avait porté dans son ventre et elle l’avait élevé. Elle le connaissait assez pour décrypter les moindres signes aussi faibles et fugaces fussent-ils sur le visage grave et impavide. Mikoto tapota les joues de la fiancée inconsciente, ramenant son attention sur elle. Itachi avait toujours été un bon fils, obéissant et besogneux, droit et empreint de principes... mais elle ne l’avait jamais vu véritablement heureux. Et là, face à ce jeune homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas, son fils rayonnait… de bonheur...

Fugaku serra ses poings de colère et hurla à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il ne pardonnerait jamais cet affront. Sasuke marcha précipitamment vers son frère, abandonnant Karin sur le banc d’église, elle aussi choquée. Il attrapa son frère aîné fermement par le bras et le serra avec force.  
“ Itachi, si tu pars avec lui…” gronda-t-il d’un ton furieux et plein de menaces.

L’aîné regarda son frère, ce jeune frère qu’il avait tant aimé et tant cherché à protéger et qui n’avait eu de cesse de le rejeter, de lui en vouloir, de se venger et de se livrer en pâture aux ténèbres dont il avait tant voulu l’éloigner. Sa résolution, sa raison, sa lucidité volèrent en éclat, en un rien de temps, en un battement de cil. Il avait envie d’y croire, oui, tellement envie. Il savait que ce n’était que pure folie mais… son coeur battait si fort… Il avait envie de tourner la page et de saisir cette chance...

Naruto se tenait devant lui, si confiant et plein de promesses. Il était si vivant et si souriant, si chaleureux et si simple. Une semaine avec lui avait eu ce goût de paradis qu’il n’avait jamais fait que rêver. Ils n’auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, mais le destin ou le hasard en avaient décidés autrement. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien qu’à ses côtés. Il’aimait et… lui aussi l’aimait. 

Naruto se frotta les yeux et soupira lourdement. Il entrouvrit ses paupières avec difficultés et lutta contre les dernières brumes du sommeil qui semblaient bien décidées à ne pas le quitter. Il se tourna sur le flanc avec un bâillement et étendit inconsciemment son bras. Ses yeux papillonnèrent encore un peu et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit définitivement et se délecta de la sensation sous ses doigts. Un corps chaud, quelques côtes un peu dures et un dos, prirent forme sous son toucher.

Naruto contempla le visage pâle et endormi au milieu de longues mèches noires en désordre, écrasé sur l’oreiller dans la semi-pénombre de leur chambre où les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer. Comme toujours, il sentit un intense bonheur l’inonder. Si c’était à refaire, il ferait exactement pareil. La vie n’était certainement pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais cette vision là, qui l’accueillait chaque matin à son réveil, valait tous les sacrifices, sans la moindre hésitation.

Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du visage qu’il observait et Naruto sourit encore plus, un sourire immense et heureux. Il caressa doucement une joue à la pommette saillante, écarta quelques cheveux en batailles qui gênaient son observation, et se pencha finalement pour poser tendrement sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Deux lacs noirs apparurent, encore un peu troubles, ourlés de cils tout aussi sombres.

“ Je t’ai réveillé ?” chuchota Naruto sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire, ses yeux brillant d’un éclat amoureux.  
“ Hn… je ne dormais pas vraiment” répondit Itachi tout en faisant la moue.  
Naruto plaça sa main sur la gorge pâle et embrassa encore son compagnon, son amant. Itachi soupira d’aise dans le baiser qu’il accueillit et même approfondit, se lovant un peu plus contre le corps chaud tout près du sien.

Naruto prit cela pour une invitation et leur échange devint rapidement plus torride, sa main glissant sur le bassin de celui qui partageait son lit, longeant la ligne élastique du simple pantalon de pyjama que ce dernier portait.  
“ Bonjour mon cœur” murmura Naruto tout en respirant l’odeur d’Itachi au petit matin dans la courbe de son cou où battait déjà follement une veine saillante.  
“ Bonjour” répondit vaseusement le brun tout en étreignant le blond entre ses bras.

Son amant n’était pas du genre grandes déclarations, ni même très loquace tout court. Il n’était pas non plus du genre bonne humeur affichée comme un étendard dès le réveil. Il était encore moins du style à l’abreuver de petits mots sucrés. Il était lui, tout simplement, Uchiwa Itachi. Mais ça n’empêchait en rien Naruto de l’aimer, bien au contraire. Et chaque nouveau matin était la promesse d’une nouvelle journée durant laquelle ils partageraient plein de moments ensemble, et rien qu’à cette idée, Naruto sentit sa bonne humeur grimper pour rester au beau fixe.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos, entrainant Itachi dans sa manœuvre qui s’installa sur son torse. Le blond embrassa le sommet du crâne noyé de longues mèches de cheveux noirs puis sourit malicieusement, coulant sa main restée sur la hanche du brun un peu plus au centre et plus bas pour effleurer le fessier ferme dans le pantalon de pyjama bleu nuit, sobre et sans fioritures. Itachi soupira lourdement, sans aucune discrétion, tout en écoutant les battements sonores du cœur de Naruto, s’assurant comme chaque matin que le blond était là, qu’il était bien là avec lui.  
“ Qu’est-ce que tu fais…” murmura-t-il, pas vraiment fâché mais faisant tout de même semblant de l’être.

Naruto remonta sa main et la glissa sous l’élastique puis à nouveau sur les fesses de son amant, sentant cette fois la peau nue contre sa paume.  
“ Je te fais du bien ?” répondit Naruto, son désir affleurant dans sa voix suave et joueuse alors qu’il commençait à caresser et à masser délicatement la virilité pas si endormie que ça d’Itachi.  
“ Douche”, tenta le brun, sentant sa respiration se transformer peu à peu en un halètement qu’il essaya de maintenir discret.  
“ Après” conclut le blond tout en repoussant Itachi sur le dos et en s’allongeant sur lui.

Il tira d’une manière aguerrie sur le pantalon de tissu qui glissa sans effort le long des jambes masculines effilées, semant sa bouche un peu partout sur le corps à sa portée. Itachi cacha son visage derrière ses bras repliés. Naruto gagnait toujours à ce jeu là. Il avait des arguments toujours très… convaincants. Son pantalon atterrit Dieu sait où dans la pièce et il se retrouva nu comme un ver, coincé sous le corps chaud de son blond.

Une enfilade de baisers humides et sulfureux prit forme sur son torse et Itachi se mordilla les lèvres, sentant déjà son dos se creuser sur le matelas. Une bouche légère picora ses pectoraux jusqu’à ce que la pointe d’une langue taquine ne vienne chatouiller l’un de ses mamelons devenus particulièrement sensible depuis qu’il faisait « ça » avec Naruto à une fréquence éhontément élevée, même si maintenant cela faisait des mois et des mois qu’ils vivaient ensemble dans cet appartement anonyme d’un quartier tranquille.

Ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de quitter le quartier et l’appartement de Naruto quand celui-ci avait décroché son diplôme de psychomotricien. Itachi lui avait fait la surprise de visiter celui-là et d’y boire le champagne le jour où son compagnon avait signé son contrat de travail. Naruto avait tout de suite adoré l’endroit, spacieux et lumineux, à quelques pas de l’hôpital où il allait travailler. L’une des trois chambres avait été convertie en bureau où Itachi avait pu continuer ses activités d’avocat à son compte avant de prendre un petit local pas très loin pour y faire son cabinet quand sa clientèle avait augmenté.

Itachi gémit quand la bouche gourmande de son amant avala goulument le petit monticule de chair qu’elle se mit à sucer et aspirer avec application. N’y tenant plus, il baissa ses bras et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux dorés, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Naruto remonta vers lui et l’embrassa avec flamme, l’échange fougueux et brûlant ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite. Itachi se rendit compte que quelque part en cours de route, Naruto avait également perdu son boxer et leurs deux corps se touchaient et se frôlaient à présent sans plus aucune barrière de tissu pour les séparer.

Itachi avait tout perdu en saisissant la main de Naruto ce jour là et en le suivant. Il savait qu’il perdrait tout, mais il l’avait fait quand même. Il avait quitté cette église avec lui. Son père l’avait licencié de la compagnie familiale séance tenante, sans indemnités, et avait même tenté de le faire rayer du barreau. Konan avait vidé tous ses comptes et Sasuke avait terni sa réputation. En moins d’une semaine, son univers avait volé en éclat.

Heureusement, frayer avec les cercles les plus noirs rendait aussi parfois service et Itachi avait pu s’en sortir, non sans mal, restant sur un status quo glacial avec sa famille grâce à quelques preuves concrètes sur quelques activités peu légales qu’il avait soigneusement mises de côté. Chacun vivait de son côté, ignorant royalement l’autre. Il n’avait que quelques échanges téléphoniques de temps à autres avec sa mère.

Le blond s’attaqua à son deuxième mamelon et Itachi gémit plus fort, collant plus étroitement son bassin à celui de Naruto dans une danse ondoyante qui les alluma un peu plus tous les deux. Il ramena son amant à ses lèvres qu’il dévora avec fièvre, un peu de rouge colorant ses joues. Naruto glissa une main empressée entre ses cuisses et caressa son membre qui se contracta dans la main brûlante.

Oui, Itachi avait tout perdu ce jour là, c’était vrai. Mais, il avait trouvé autre chose. Il avait trouvé une vie plus tranquille où il dormait enfin la nuit, une vie simple où certes il ne roulait plus sur l’or, mais goûtait chaque plaisir sobre comme une soirée télé ou une pizza. Mais surtout, il avait trouvé l’amour, le vrai, celui qui ne se présente qu’une fois devant votre porte. Et il s’en foutait pas mal que ce soit dans les bras d’un autre homme. Il avait appris à vivre avec ça.

Naruto ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir de leur table de nuit, le lit étant poussé contre le mur, ils n’en avaient pas deux.  
“ Normal, frisson, chaud, sensible ou passion ?” demanda-t’il à Itachi tout en lisant les différentes étiquettes des tubes de lubrifiants à la va vite.  
Depuis leur première fois, il avait soigneusement potassé le sujet. Hors de question de faire du mal à son amoureux, et faire jouir Itachi autant que possible était devenu son véritable petit défi personnel quotidien qu’il relevait à chaque fois haut la main.

“ Naruto !” s’exclama Itachi sur un ton de reproche.  
“ Ok, ok. On s’en fout.” compléta son amant un peu rieur, tout en choisissant celui parfumé aux fruits de la passion.  
Après tout, rien ne leur seyait mieux que la « passion » dans ces moments là, songea intérieurement le blond tout en couvant le brun d’un regard de braise.

Itachi avait dû recommencer à zéro. Il s’était mis à son compte avec sa plaque d’avocat, mais de longues semaines s’étaient écoulées avant que son premier client ne lui passe un coup de téléphone. Au début, ça avait été très dur pour lui. Dépendre entièrement du maigre salaire de serveur à temps partiel de Naruto avait grandement mis à mal sa fierté et son orgueil. Quelques engueulades avaient suivi aussi car vivre à deux en étant si différents et en plus si justes financièrement avait de quoi mettre les nerfs d’un Uchiwa à rude épreuve.

Itachi eut un sursaut de surprise quand il sentit le liquide à la légère odeur de fruits se répandre généreusement sur ses parties intimes. Naruto, installé entre ses cuisses de plus en plus fébriles, prit en main sa virilité tendue et la pompa lentement tout en massant son intimité du bout des doigts de son autre main, l’entraînant dans une nouvelle joute de bouche à bouche. Itachi noua ses bras autour du cou bronzé. Il laissa filer une exclamation de plaisir, haletant maintenant franchement contre la bouche gourmande de son partenaire.

Oui, il y avait eu des engueulades, pour des choses insignifiantes qui couvraient en réalité des blessures et des égratignures beaucoup plus profondes. Itachi s’était mis à faire la cuisine, fatigué des ramen, des pizzas et autres hamburgers. Naruto avait fait l’effort d’être plus ordonné et plus soigneux de ses affaires. Il y avait eu des affrontements violents suivis de longs silences et de regards froids et furieux des deux côtés, des excuses aussi et des compromis. Et petit à petit, ils y étaient arrivés, ils avaient surmonté ensemble les difficultés. Et si Itachi devait être tout à fait honnête, il dirait que, la plupart du temps, c’était Naruto qui cherchait à aplanir leurs difficultés avec énergie.

Une première phalange le pénétra et il arqua son torse, sa respiration devenue plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que l’étroit passage s’ouvrait sous la poussée de l’intrus. Il tenta de se relaxer et Naruto s’activa sur son sexe avec plus d’intensité, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort tout en embrassant ses flancs et son visage. Itachi serra les dents, repoussant la sensation incommodante pour ne plus se concentrer que sur ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Composer n’était jamais facile entre eux, surtout avec leurs caractères respectifs. Itachi avait eu un peu de mal à s’habituer à sa nouvelle vie, une vie où il n’était personne, une vie où il n’avait plus rien, une vie où il devait compter sur Naruto et s’appuyer sur lui. Mais le blond avait su l’aider à traverser tout ça, avec son entrain, sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Bien sûr son compagnon était aussi entêté, franc, entier et toujours prêt à relever un défi même insurmontable, un peu idiot et tête en l’air aussi. Mais Itachi se sentait aimé et l’aimait aussi et ça lui suffisait. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que personne n’était parfait.

Un deuxième doigt entra en lui et Itachi ne put réprimer un petit cri douloureux et fiévreux. Naruto se pencha vers lui et accueillit la longueur moite, qu’il masturbait jusque là, directement dans sa bouche. Le dos de son amant quitta le matelas avec un geignement mitigé de souffrance et de plaisir et Naruto s’appliqua à faire oublier à son partenaire du mieux qu’il le pouvait qu’il était en train d’étirer le fragile conduit qu’il pénètrerait bientôt avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus épais que ses doigts.

Itachi s’était accroché, il s’était reconstruit une clientèle. Ils avaient fêté comme il se doit l’ouverture de son petit cabinet et les premiers résultats vraiment positifs de son chiffre d’affaires en tant qu’avocat indépendant. Ça avait été pour lui comme une sorte de renaissance et, curieusement, il avait même appris à se faire des amis. Il n’y aurait jamais plus de chiffres à plusieurs dizaines de zéros sur son compte en banque et il ne prévoyait pas d’agrandir son cabinet. Ils menaient une vie simple et rangée, ordinaire, mais si pleine de bonheur que parfois il en avait le tournis tant ça lui paraissait irréel.

Une vague d’un plaisir intense souleva Itachi qui s’accrocha aux draps du lit à présent plus que défaits. Naruto venait de retrouver sa prostate et la sensation avait été fulgurante tout autant que le cri de plaisir qu’il lui avait arraché dans la manœuvre. Son amant laissa enfin son sexe quitter sa bouche brûlante et embrassa l’intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu’il recommençait à le caresser en rythme pendant que ses doigts entraient et ressortaient de son intimité avec un peu plus d’aisance, n’omettant jamais de venir rendre visite à ce point si particulier au creux des reins de son amant, sa prostate.

Itachi perdit pied dans la masse de sensations fiévreuses qui l’accaparaient et gémit de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, le prénom de son compagnon se mêlant parfois à ses plaintes sucrées. Il s’étonnait lui-même des exclamations sulfureuses et sensuelles que Naruto arrivait à lui soutirer. Il ne s’en plaignait pas mais mourrait de honte d’avouer à qui que ce soit à quel point il était, au final, assez vocal quand ils faisaient ce genre de choses. Son amant augmenta le rythme de ses allées et venues et Itachi demanda bientôt grâce, sentant qu’il arriverait bien trop vite au sommet de l’extase. Il n’était jamais bien résistant de bon matin de toute manière, et Naruto le savait parfaitement.

L’une de leur plus grande dispute avait été à ce sujet, Itachi se sentant quelque part spolié de sa virilité en tant qu’homme d’être toujours celui qui recevait. Naruto avait pris la mouche, prenant les récriminations d’Itachi au pied de la lettre, en déduisant qu’il ne le satisfaisait pas ou en tout cas pas assez sur ce plan là. Ils s’étaient violemment disputés, Itachi sortant totalement de ses gonds tout en tentant d’expliquer que là n’était pas le problème. Naruto, voyant le visage blême et frémissant de colère de son amour, expression si extrême et si rare chez lui, s’était radouci et avait écouté les mots blessés et au final gênés de l’ancien héritier Uchiwa.

Naruto se colla contre le corps transi de fièvre et Itachi le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Ils s’embrassèrent, leurs bouches disparaissant presque l’une dans l’autre, leurs langues se rejoignant et s’enroulant l’une avec l’autre alors que le blond se guidait contre l’intimité frissonnante qu’il allait bientôt posséder. Itachi étouffa un râle quand Naruto s’engouffra en lui, l’emplissant de sa présence chaude et pulsante. Dieu, que c’était bon. Quelle plus grande preuve d’amour qu’un amant toujours attentionné…

Ils avaient convenu d’un commun accord qu’il fallait inverser les rôles et de fait, ils l’avaient fait pratiquement juste après l’avoir décidé. Les réconciliations sur l’oreiller avaient parfois du bon, et même du vraiment très bon. Et il arrivait encore, de temps en temps, quand Itachi était d’humeur et que Naruto y était disposé aussi, qu’ils inversent et que ce soit Naruto qui accueille Itachi en lui. Mais c’était différent, vraiment très différent. Le brun ne l’avouerait sans doute jamais à son amant, mais… au final, ce qu’il préférait, c’était quand Naruto le faisait sien, marquait son corps de sa présence, lui faisait perdre la tête, ne formait qu’un avec lui en comblant tout l’espace et en le noyant sous les vagues d’un plaisir intense.

Naruto s’appuya sur une cuisse tremblante, agrippa une hanche à la structure saillante et revint à l’assaut du corps délié de statue grecque qui s’arcbouta contre lui avec une expression concupiscente. Les bruits de leurs ébats enflammés emplirent la pièce, au fil de leur rapport survolté. La fièvre de la jouissance et la poursuite de l’extase prirent possession d’eux. Itachi ondula du bassin pour mieux venir à la rencontre de Naruto qui s’enfonçait en lui avec des à-coups cuisants et féroces, n’omettant jamais de toucher autant que possible le petit renflement de nerfs au creux des reins d’Itachi, caressant autant que possible son sexe dressé et humide pour que sa moitié ait un maximum de plaisir et s’y noie totalement.

L’orgasme d’Itachi se mit à rugir et gronder en lui, se rapprochant dangereusement, trop vite et trop fort. Naruto l’écartelait, le martelait sans relâche avec une passion incandescente qui lui arrachait à lui, l’impassible Itachi, de plus en plus de cris de plaisir concupiscents et sensuels. Naruto sentit le corps de son compagnon convulser de plus en plus frénétiquement, enserrant et pressant son membre dans un fourreau infernal et diaboliquement étroit. La pression s’intensifia et le fit monter lui aussi vers le septième ciel bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il sentit ses bourses se contracter de façon drastique et une chaleur facilement identifiable gonfler ses reins.

L’esprit d’Itachi devint de plus en plus blanc et vide de toutes pensées cohérentes en dehors de l’idée de jouir. Dans un dernier sursaut d’énergie, il agrippa Naruto qu’il plaqua fiévreusement contre lui, fondant comme un rapace sur sa bouche humide et gonflée tout en murmurant son prénom. Celui qu’il aimait si passionément accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe dur, si dur, si prêt d’exploser qu’il vibrait déjà dans la paume moite. 

Et Itachi vint. Il jouit avec une exclamation étranglée contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Naruto jura, bougea une ou deux fois son bassin, peut-être trois, avant qu’Itachi ne ressente, ouaté dans un coït orgasmique nébuleux noyé d’endorphines, l’intérieur de son corps recevant les longs jets violents qu’il venait lui-même d’expulser entre leurs ventres musculeux et contractés. Son souffle court, son corps de plus en plus alangui sur le matelas, Itachi contempla le plafond de leur chambre et s’y perdit. 

Il avait tellement insisté pour qu’il soit à nouveau bleu, même dans ce nouveau chez eux. Naruto avait obtempéré, suant sang et eau pour le couvrir de cette jolie teinte bleu pâle qu’ils avaient choisi ensemble, à peine un peu plus claire que celle de la chambre où ils s’étaient aimés et avaient unis leurs corps pour la première fois. Naruto, comme souvent, n’avait pas demandé pourquoi, et s’était contenté de satisfaire sa lubie. 

Itachi ne savait jamais vraiment à quel point celui dont il était tombé amoureux le perçait à jour et le comprenait, ou s’il était tout simplement idiot et prompt à le satisfaire parce qu’il l’aimait. Ils s’aimaient tous les deux énormément, et le blond savait aussi faire montre de son caractère bien trempé malgré l’amour qu’il lui portait, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Itachi savait aussi plier quand il s’agissait d’aller voir au cinéma le dernier film d’action à gros budget sorti, ou bien manger dans cette échoppe de ramen dont Naruto raffolait...

Naruto s’écroula sur Itachi, sa respiration aussi hachée que la sienne. Il plongea ses pupilles dilatées dans les disques sombres de son amant qui arborait cette expression si particulière quand ils venaient de faire l’amour. Rien, rien ne valait cet instant si précieux qui n’appartenait qu’à eux. Naruto sourit tendrement à Itachi et caressa amoureusement ses longs cheveux tout en reposant sur son torse qui se soulevait sous le souffle hératique.

Il pensa in-petto qu’il aurait bientôt suffisamment d’économies pour financer ce fameux voyage dans un pays étranger qui leur permettrait de se marier, pour de vrai, même si ça ne serait jamais valable sur le sol japonais. Itachi prit le visage de Naruto en coupe dans ses mains encore tremblantes et caressa les joues marquées de trois longues cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, saoulé par tout l’amour et le bonheur qu’il ressentait en cet instant même. Était-ce le moment de parler à Naruto de son projet d’adoption ? Il y avait longuement réfléchi et avait étudié à fond le sujet. Il se sentait prêt à devenir père, et Naruto ?

Leurs bouches se joignirent, leurs regards restant soudés l’un à l’autre. Une simple coupelle de Saké avait fait basculer leurs vies.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai longuement hésitée sur la fin, mais au final, le happy-end l’a emporté.   
> Merci à Jen pour ses idées et son soutien qui fut sans failles jusqu’au bout.   
> Yzan.


End file.
